Spirit Unity
by AltairSV
Summary: It has been six months since the Shaman Tournament has ended. One day, there was an unexpected reunion among the friends of Yoh Asakura. Suddenly, Hao shows up after the reunion was finished in order to kidnap a certain Shaman's fiancee. COMPLETE
1. Reunion

Yey! My second Shaman King fic and my first non-one-shot Shaman King fic! Yey! I had writers block at first, but after playing my ps2 game, .hackoutbreak, I had an idea, what if…oops, I was about to reveal what's going to happen, good thing I stopped myself XD. I can be pretty hyper active once in awhile, unfortunately, that time is now XD! So anyway, on with the disclaimer for the REST OF THE FIC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing it right now in it would be on air! But unfortunately, I don't own it T-T. However, I do own a CD of Shaman King: Power of Spirits, a T.V. with cable that shows Shaman king, an unposted poster of Shaman King, and a laptop which I'm using right now to write my Shaman King fic.

Don't forget to submit reviews! I like it when you guys submit reviews, comments, suggestions, or whatever you call it which makes the author so happy that she feels like writing a new chapter asap. Okay, time for me to stop blabbing on and on so that you guys can read my fic. Hope you guys enjoy! XD (just felt like laughing, so I'll do it again!) XD

oooooo

Chapter 1: Reunion

"YYOOHHH! WHERE ARE YOU!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs which made Yoh wake up.

"Oh no…" Yoh opened his eyes immediately got up and headed back into the house.

"What took you so long to get here! You're slacking off again and you're supposed to cook dinner tonight!" Anna glared at Yoh, waiting for a reply.

"Come on Anna, I just fell asleep for a minute, and besides, why do I still have to train, that Shaman tournament is over already…" Yoh said as he removed the weights from his wrists and legs.

"You were asleep for 30 minutes, and since you're the new Shaman king, you need more training so that nobody can defeat you and take your title as the Shaman king. You need to be in perfect shape since you're always o?" slacking off" Anna sat down and turned on the T.V. to watch her favorite soap opera, ignoring Yoh's complaints. "Don't you have something you need to d Anna said without looking away from the T.V.

"Yes your highness…I meant Anna" Yoh started running towards the kitchen after Anna glared back at him.

"Will she ever change or not be a slave driver at least once Amidamaru?" Yoh grinned as Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"I think Anna knows what is best for you Yoh, although I don't see it right now" Amidamaru said as he floated above watching Yoh slice the fish.

"Me neither…" Yoh grinned as he started cooking the rice. "I just wish there is a day marked in her calendar that says 'no training' day, that would be so cool…"

"Yes, I agree, you can sleep and listen to music all day, and I won't get tied up by her…that would be nice. But too much rest could be bad for you Yoh…" Amidamaru said.

"Yeah I know, I'll become more of a slacker that before. I've gotta give credit to Anna for helping he beat Hao, if it weren't for her torture training sessions, then I probably could have been beaten by Hao" Yoh said to Amidamaru.

"I think so too..."

"Yep, now I better hurry up with dinner, Anna gets really cranky if I take too long…"

"I heard that Yoh! And you'd better be done!" Anna yelled from the other room.

"I see what you mean Yoh…" the samurai ghost smiled.

"Yup, Anna's one tough chick" said a blue haired boy who was sitting near the table.

"Yeah she…huh…Horohoro? Hey what's up? What are you doing here?" Yoh asked his friend Horohoro.

"I'm just here to visit, now that the Shaman tournament is over, I can chill out as much as I want, Pirika doesn't mind…" HoroHoro said as he drank a glass of water.

"I guess so; but Anna does mind when I chill out, she made my training even harder…" Yoh said crying anime style while chopping the onions.

"I sympathize with you dude, you've got a really big responsibility as the new Shaman king. I'm so proud of you dude!" Horohoro said crying anime style patting Yoh's shoulder.

"What's up with you two?" a short blonde haired boy entered the room looking at the two boys as if they were crazy.

"Yeah, what's up with all the water works?" a man with a really big black hairdo said as he entered the room.

"Manta, Ryo! Hey, glad you guys dropped by" Yoh said with a smile in his face.

"Yeah, my folks aren't home, and it was getting kinda boring at my place" Manta said as he took a seat beside Horohoro.

"By the way Horohoro, where's Pirika" Yoh asked.

"She went shopping, she'll drop by later with Tamao, we met her along the way" Horohoro said as he stretched his legs and arms.

"So this is what you've been up to…" Anna entered along with Tamao and Pirika. "You didn't even finish half of it!"

"Ummm, a…hehe…sorry Anna, I'll get it done right away…" Yoh shivered when he saw Anna.

"Good, and since you boys are here, might as well help Yoh with all the cooking since we need a lot of food. Ryo and Horohoro, cook. Manta, shop" Anna ordered crossing her arms.

"Yes Anna…" the boys said crying anime style.

"Now I can really sympathize with you dude…" Horohoro said crying anime style.

When Manta was about to open the door, he heard a knock, then in came two people. One was a Chinese boy about Yoh's age with a black pointy hairdo. The other one was a Chinese girl with green hair and was taller than the other one.

"Tao Ren, Jun? What are you guys doing here?" Manta asked as he led them to the kitchen to meet the others who were there too.

"We just wanted to visit, my little brother was dying to see you all" Jun, Tao Ren's older sister said.

"Jun! I wasn't going to die just because I haven't seen them for a long time!" Ren crossed his arms argued with Jun.

"Who cares, we're just glad you dropped by, looks like all of us are here!" Yoh said with a smile on his face.

"Yoh…" Anna pointed towards the stew that Yoh was cooking.

"OH NO! THE STEW! IT"S SMOKING!" Yoh got it out of the fire and put it in the sink full of water.

"You'd better make me another one, I don't like a soggy and burnt stew" Anna exited the kitchen and went to the living room to watch T.V. while Tamao, Jun, and Pirika sat near the table and began chatting. Unfortunately for Ren, he got sent out to do the shopping together with Manta.

* * *

"Don't think you've finished me yet little brother! I'll get my revenge on you for defeating me on that very day!" a long haired brunette look-alike of Yoh said. "I just need to summon back the spirit of fire from the netherworld. Then I'll get you and your samurai spirit, once and for all! I may have lost the Shaman fight, but I can still create a world only for Shamans, with or without the title of the Shaman king! I still have half of my power, all I need is a person who can summon spirits, and I think I know where to find her…"

* * *

"Let's dig in!" Horohoro grabbed a bowl full of rice and started gulping down on it.

"This looks delicious!" Yoh said as he continuously stuffed his mouth with rice, fish and meat.

There was a big feast set on the table tonight as a celebration of their reunion. Afterwards, Yoh and the others headed towards the living room to set up the Playsation 2. Anna let Yoh and the other boys play the Playstation 2 that Manta brought over, she thought that maybe Yoh needed a break, but only for this night. Everyone had a nice time and enjoyed each other's company until it was almost midnight.

"That was a really fun visit, we should drop by again sometime!" Jun said as she waved goodbye to everyone else.

"Yes, it was quite entertaining to beat Horohoro in a game that he really likes" said Ren.

"That's because you used the counter attacked using the Triple Hurricane Phoenix Strike when I was about to use the Blazing Dragon Slash attack! My character didn't have a chance! Cheater! Cheater!" Horohoro jumped up and down with a vein in his forehead.

"Call it whatever you like, but I was still victorious! I never lose!" Ren said before leaving the house.

"Yeah, well, bye…see you tomorrow!" Manta said as he opened the door.

"I hope you invite us over again soon!" Ryo said as he boarded his motorcycle.

"Yeah, bye! Nice having you guys over for dinner!" Yoh said as he waved goodbye to his friends. "Umm, Horohoro, aren't you going yet?"

"Yeah, um…can we spend the night here? You see, we don't have that much money for a hotel…" Horohoro scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, we can pay, but we don't have that much money" Pirika said offering Yoh some money.

"You guys don't need to pay, you're our friends! You can sleep here anytime! Right, Anna?" Yoh smiled hoping that she would say yes.

"Yeah, but Horohoro has to do the dishes" Anna pointed towards the large pile of dishes that were all stacked on top of each other.

"Good luck Horohoro!" Pirika left the kitchen to unpack their stuff in their room, leaving Horohoro with an anime style crying face.

"Here" Anna tossed the two boys two towels.

"Why me?" Yoh complained, but seeing that Anna won't listen, he just did what he was told to do. "So Horohoro, worst night or best night?"

"Fifty fifty…" Horohoro answered as he continued to soap the dishes. Both of them sighed…

* * *

"Finally, I found it, after 6 months of searching, I finally found her…" the long haired brunette walked calmly towards the Asakura residence. He knew that he was being watched at this very moment by two people who were close by, but he didn't want to waste his energy and time on those two.

"Is it really him? But I thought Yoh already finished him off?" Ren whispered to Jun. Both of them were behind the bushes, thinking that he was up to no good.

"We better get ready for anything now!" Jun said while clutching a talisman.

* * *

"Horo and I are done with the dishes Anna" Yoh sat down beside Anna outside the house. Horohoro went into his room with Pirika and collapsed on top of the futon. "What are you doing in the garden all by yourself?"

"Nothing, why?" Anna asked as she gazed at the stars above. There were no clouds in the sky, only the moon and several stars.

"Just wondering" Yoh said as he gazed at the stars above. "So, now that the Shaman tournament is over, what will happen?"

There was a long silence between them before Anna answered, "Nothing I guess. We're probably going to live normal lives. But you're still sticking to my training schedule."

Yoh sweat dropped and grinned, "Umm, yeah, it's not like I have a choice…"

"You don't, so get used to it. I'm going to get rid of you lazy habits whether you like it or not" Anna said as she stood up.

"You're not going to stay anymore and look at the stars?" asked Yoh.

"Nope, I think I'll just go to bed. It's been a long day. You need to go to bed too since you're starting with 1,500 push-ups tomorrow before breakfast" Anna said as Yoh stood up after sweat dropping. They were about to enter the house, then they suddenly turned around after they heard a foot step on the grass.

"Why hello there little brother, so nice to see you again and your fiancée" the mysterious long haired brunette said.

"That voice, it can't be" Anna stared in shock as the shadow emerged from the dark. "HAO!"

oooooo

So how did you guys like the first chapter? More coming up on the next one! Why did Hao come back, and who is he after? (well, it's kinda obvious who he wants)

Submit reviews, suggestions and comments! Makes me write faster!


	2. Hao Returns

Don't forget to submit reviews! I like it when you guys submit reviews, comments, suggestions, or whatever you call it which makes the author so happy that she feels like writing a new chapter ASAP.

Nothing to say right now, I'm neither bored nor hyper active, 50-50. Right now, I'm writing after I beat my brother in Shaman King: Power of Spirits in versus mode. Good thing I found out that I can use Hao in versus mode, my brother was so shocked. Victory was mine because I'm good at using Yoh, and Hao's just like Yoh! XD Now I'm starting to feel hyper again! XD Note to self, don't eat too much sugary foods before writing a fan fic. No more disclaimers since I wrote it at the very first chapter, doesn't it get kinda tiring when you write the same disclaimer over and over again for every chapters? Well, forget about the first sentence of this paragraph, looks like I had a lot to say, and I'm feeling hyper XD. On with the story!

oooooo

Chapter 2: Hao Returns

"Yes it's me little brother. I see that you and your fiancée are doing well" Hao, Yoh's twin brother said as he smiled.

"Yup, we're doing just fine. Glad you dropped by for the reunion, you were a little too late, and everyone left already. Hope you're not here to cause mayhem and chaos" Yoh said calmly to his brother with a smile too.

"Too bad about the reunion, but I wasn't planning to go there in the first place. And I'm sorry, but I'm here to cause mayhem and chaos" Hao answered, still smiling.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to ask you to leave, mayhem and chaos are not allowed in my house…" Yoh scratched the back of his head.

"Yoh! Stay on guard! We don't know what evil scheme he has up in his sleeves, if he had any sleeves" Amidamaru appeared above Yoh getting ready to fight.

"Amidamaru, I see you're doing well too!" Hao smiled. "But I'm sorry Yoh, I can't leave your house with out getting what I need."

"You're not taking anything from this house" Yoh said while Anna just stood there.

Hao laughed a little after hearing Yoh, "That's too bad. I need to summon the Spirit of Fire from the netherworld so that we can once again make this world a world only for Shamans. For your information, I do not need to be Shaman King just to fulfill my dream."

"Get out of here Hao" Yoh said. "No one likes a pyromaniac for a visitor, so whatever you want, we don't have it here."

Hao laughed a little once more, "Silly brother of mine. I need a Shaman that can summon spirits wherever and whenever she wants, I need an itako. And I think the best itako that I could find was your fiancée Yoh. I've seen her abilities, and I think she is capable of summoning the powerful Spirit of Fire."

Anna glared at Hao who was just smiling back, "I have no intention of helping you summon your spirit or whatsoever Hao, so beat it!"

A strong wind blew and the sky was immediately covered in clouds, hiding the stars and the moon.

"Yup, besides, no one's allowed to have Anna, besides you don't want to take her, she'll make you experience boot camp" Yoh began holding his sword with Amidamaru behind his back. "You're not taking Anna, so I suggest you leave right now!"

"I knew you would not agree, but it's too bad, I can't leave this place with out her, so I'll just have to take her" Hao pulled out his sword and Yoh did the same.

"There's nothing in here for you Hao, so I suggest you leave Yoh and Anna alone!" Ren was in spirit control with Bason, and just jumped out of the bushes to attack Hao, but he blocked his attack.

Suddenly, Lee Pai Long jumped out of the bushes too and attacked Hao, but missed. "Ren, Jun, and Lee?" Yoh looked in amazement and was glad that his friends were there. Hao just looked at Yoh's friends and sighed.

"Jun and I thought that Hao was up to no good, so we followed him, and our guess was correct" Ren pointed his weapon towards Hao. Meanwhile, Horohoro wondered what's with all the noise in the garden, so he and Pirika went out to check it out, only to find Hao.

"Hao! I thought we took care of you?" Horohoro pulled out his snowboard from behind and equipped it around his arm while Kororo floated near him.

"It looks like the reunion's not over yet, don't you think so Yoh? But I'm just here to take Anna!" Hao slashed his sword to hit Yoh, but Yoh dodged it.

"AMIDAMARU! SPIRIT BALL MODE! OVERSOUL IN TO HARUSAME" Amidamaru went into Yoh's sword to complete spirit control.

"KORORO! OVERSOUL IN TO THE SNOWBOARD" Kororo entered Horohoro's snowboard, making it into a weapon. "Looks like you're out numbered Hao! Four against one!"

Hao sighed and held his sword tighter, "You're all going to make it harder for me aren't you? Well, no matter, I'll just have to fight my way through."

"You're not taking me away Hao, and even if you do, I won't help you and Yoh's not going to allow it" Anna said as she glared at Hao.

Hao suddenly attacked Yoh, but Yoh and Anna were able to jump aside. Horohoro tried to attack Hao from behind, but Hao was able to block it. Ren attacked Hao from the side, but he was able to dodge it. Pai Long attacked from above, but Hao counter attacked it.

Suddenly, they heard a motorcycle engine stop, it was Ryo in spirit control with Manta behind him. They jumped off the motorcycle and headed towards the garden.

"I knew there was something fishy going on, and I was correct! That little trouble maker's back again!" Ryo pointed his sword towards Hao who was sighing again, "Now it's five against one!"

"Yeah! Now it's time to finish this! CELESTIAL SLASH!" a huge red blade started going towards Hao and he was unable to block it.

"I see you've gotten better Yoh…" Hao charged forward, dodging all the attacks he received from Ren, Pai Long, Ryo, and Horohoro. Hao attacked Yoh, and Yoh barely dodged the attack, but fortunately for him, only his headphones got slashed in half.

"Oh man, now I've got to buy a new pair!" Yoh attacked Hao, but Hao clashed his sword with Yoh's. But Yoh was quick and he used celestial slash on Hao once again, but he dodged it, and the attack almost hit Horohoro.

"Hey! Watch where you're firing dude!" Horohoro yelled in anger at Yoh, who just smiled back at him and said 'sorry'. But his smile was wiped off when Hao attacked him once again. Ren used his rapid combo attack against Hao, and Hao blocked it, but it still took some damage. Ryo and Pai Long tried to attack Hao, but Hao countered the attacks. Horohoro used his ice dagger attack against Hao, but Hao was successful in blocking it.

"I see all of you have improved your skills" Hao slashed his blade towards Horohoro, and it damaged his snowboard a bit, but luckily, he didn't get hurt. "Really now, you guys are just wasting my time, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take what I came for!" Hao charged towards Anna and dodged all the attacks that came his way. Yoh suddenly jumped in front of Anna and clashed swords with Hao. "Little brother, if you'll just let me borrow her for a while, then I MIGHT give her back!"

"I told you you're not taking anybody!" Yoh angrily slashed Hao's shirt, but Hao just moved to the side and dodged Yoh, and when he tried to grab Anna, she jumped aside and dodged Hao.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not coming you!" Anna stepped aside and took the beads from her neck. Her beads grew longer and it wrapped itself around Hao.

"I see…the Shaman King's fiancée is as stubborn and as powerful as the Shaman King himself! I wouldn't blame you, you are my little brother's trainer after all" Hao said as he was still tied up in Anna's beads. "But if you don't want to come with me, then I'll just have to take you forcefully!"

Hao released himself from Anna's beads and jumped in the air. He took out his sword and chanted some words as he was floating on the air. His sword grew three times longer than Ren's Kwan do and this was probably the longest spear sword that anyone of them has ever seen.

"Gotcha!" Hao lifted his sword while he was still floating in air, and without warning pierced it into Anna's heart. Everyone else stared in extreme shock while Hao just smiled evilly; "Now you're mine Anna!"

Anna screamed in pain as a strange mist started going out of her body. It climbed up through Hao's sword and into Hao himself. When he was done, Hao removed the sword from Anna's heart.

She collapsed on the ground as Hao finished absorbing her aura. "Now that I'm done taking what I came here for, I'll be on my way. Yoh, if only you gave her to me, then I would not have done this" Hao smiled and disappeared into thin air, leaving everyone standing in shock.

"Anna? ANNA!" Yoh started running towards Anna while Amidamaru and the rest of the spirits left their master's weapons. Yoh held her body and lifted her head, he tried to find out if she has a pulse, but she had none. He tried to find out if she had a heart beat and was breathing, but she wasn't. "Anna, please wake up! Anna! Open your eyes!" Yoh shook her again and again, but no response. "ANNA!"

oooooo

Cliffhanger again! laughs evilly I'm sooo evil XD but anyway, submit reviews so that it won't be a cliffhanger! What plan does Hao have in store for Anna? And what happened to Anna now? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Comatose

Still feeling hyper XD But I can write as much as I want! After all, I'm on summer break! Yey! Finally! No more homework! XD You guys know where to find the disclaimer for the whole chapter, if you don't know where it is, I pity you. On with the next chapter!

oooooo

Chapter 3: Comatose

After the incident during the reunion, Anna hasn't woken up since then. Yoh has called Faust VIII after Anna didn't wake up for two days. His friends would come over and visit often, but she never woke up. Horohoro and Pirika were helping out around the house while Yoh sat beside Anna waiting for her to wake up, unfortunately, she didn't.

Faust finally arrived in the Asakura residence a day after being called. Faust works in a hospital somewhere in funbari, and he would drop by in the onsen during weekends.

"So what happened to her?" Faust asked as he entered the room where Anna and Yoh were in. Yoh explained everything that has happened from the time Hao returned and from the time Anna became unconscious. "I see, so he's back again. Don't worry, I'll try to examine her and see what's wrong, in the meantime, why don't you get a drink or have a bite to eat. You look like you haven't eaten anything since this morning."

Yoh's stomach rumbled loudly, "Yeah you're right, I'm starving" Yoh said as he headed towards the kitchen to leave Faust alone. Yoh sat down on the chair beside Horohoro and Ren who were drinking a cup of tea.

"She still awake yet dude?" Horohoro was concerned about Yoh because he wasn't acting like himself lately, but Yoh didn't answer. Horohoro sighed and took a snow cone out of the freezer and put it in front of Yoh. "Here, have something to eat, I'm not done with lunch yet…" before Horohoro could finish his sentence, Yoh gulped down the whole snow cone due to hunger.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Brain Freeze! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" Yoh kept holding his head and banging it on the table. Realizing that it didn't help and made it worse, he ran around in circles until his head started warming up a bit while Horohoro sweat dropped and laughed.

"You imbecile! Should know better not to swallow a snow cone whole" Ren sighed poured Yoh a cup of hot tea, and then Yoh gulped it down.

"Phew, thanks Ren, you're a life saver…" Yoh put down the empty glass. "When do you think she'll probably wake up?"

"We don't know yet, we'll just have to wait for Faust" said Tamao who just entered the room.

"Let's just hope it's not too serious…" Pirika said as she mixed the stew. While waiting for Faust to finish, everybody had lunch, and then all of them played cards afterwards, trying to make Yoh a bit calmer.

* * *

"We're almost there, we just need to get to the airport, then to the location wherePatch village was located" Hao walked towards the airport holding a red orb in the palm if his hand. "Really now, if you just surrendered yourself to me, then it won't be too much of a problem for you and Yoh."

* * *

"Yeah! I won again!" Pirika said raising her hand, revealing the winning cards.

"Um, I think I won too…" Tamao showed her hand to everyone else.

"Well, anymore winners? In that case, good luck with the dishes boys!" Pirika and Tamao sat down drinking tea while the boys sweat dropped and looked at the pile of dishes.

"Who the heck made this bet anyways!" Manta asked.

"The blue haired idiot who's sitting beside me" Ren pointed towards Horohoro.

"Me? Why me? I had good cards!" Horohoro asked as he looked at his cards.

"Well Horo…the ace is higher than two, not the other way around…" Yoh said as he sweat dropped and headed towards the sink.

"Ace? I thought that was a one! No wonder!" Horohoro said before Ren pummeled his fist on Horohoro's head. "This is a conspariky! I demand a rematch!"

"It's c-o-n-s-p-i-r-a-c-y Horohoro, and you're the one who said no rematches…" Manta sighed as he started wiping the dishes dry. When the boys started washing the dishes, Faust entered the room.

"Well Faust, how he she?" Yoh asked immediately, but Faust just shook his head sideways slowly.

"It seems that Anna is in a coma…" everyone gasped when Faust revealed what has happened to her.

"But why?" Yoh asked worriedly while Faust sat down on an empty chair.

"Anna's not injured, however, Hao must have stolen her soul, just like what he did to you in your previous fight with him in Patch Village. The only way to wake her up is to get back her mind and soul. You told me that Hao wants to awaken Spirit of Fire using her abilities as an itako, right? So if my guess is correct, he should be heading towards the place where Patch village used to be located, the place where he lost the spirit of fire" Faust explained to everyone in the room.

"So what you're saying is that if we take back Anna's soul from Hao and return it to her body, then she'll wake up?" Yoh asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes" Faust said.

"Alright then! We're going to Patch Village!" Horohoro dropped his apron and headed towards the door.

"Hold on a sec Horohoro!" Pirika grabbed Horohoro by the ear and pulled him back in. "You're not finished with the dishes! And besides, how are we supposed to go to Patch Village?"

"Um…good question!" Horohoro held his red ear trying to ease the pain. "Why don't we go there riding a plane?"

"A plane going to Patch village? I could handle that part if my family weren't using all the jets" Ren said. While they were thinking of something to do, they suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Yoh went out of the kitchen to open the door. "Silva?"

"Hello Yoh, how are you doing?" Silva went in the house in his usual outfit and long hair. He had his five spirits with him in form of rings.

"We're fine Silva, but what are you doing here?" Yoh asked as he led Silva in the house, surprising everybody.

"I'm here to warn you about Hao" Silva said as he took a seat on the table. "It seems that he isn't finished yet, he wants to summon the spirit of fire using Anna's abilities as an itako…"

"Yeah Silva, we already know. Hao took Anna's soul and travel to Patch village. Anna's in a coma right now, so we're all going to Patch village to take back what Hao took from Anna" Yoh explained to Silva.

Silva banged his fist on the table, "Darn, if I had come sooner, none of this would have happened!"

"Don't blame yourself Silva, at least you tried. But now the only thing we can do right now is go to Patch village" Yoh said smiling.

"Yes I agree, allow me to assist you in your travel to Patch Village" said Silva. "We can use my spirit plane, I'll meet you all at the airport and I'll have it prepared tomorrow, is that ok?"

"It's ok!" Yoh smiled. "Thanks for your help Silva, we really appreciate it. Okay guys we're leaving tomorrow for Patch village!"

* * *

Hao held the red orb he had in his hand and spoke to it, "Huh? Why don't you stop trying to escape and enjoy the ride Anna?"

"Even if you take me to Dobie Village, I'm not summoning Spirit of Fire for you!" Anna glared at Hao, but could not do anything to help herself. "What ever you planning Hao, I won't cooperate!"

Hao smiled evilly and looked out the window of the spirit plane, "To bad, I'll just have to force you then. But do you know that if you refuse to help me, you might never see Yoh again!"

"…" Anna wished that she could do something, but she couldn't. A soul and mind is useless without a body for it to operate…all she could do is blame herself for not being alert enough to avoid Hao's attack. 'It's already night time; I wonder what Yoh's doing…'

* * *

It was already night time in the Asakura residence. Faust was in a room fast asleep. Horohoro and Pirika were already asleep, and so was Anna of course. Only Yoh was awake, he was beside Anna and just looking at her.

"Don't worry Anna, we'll get back what Hao took from you, I promise…" Yoh removed a strand of hair that was on Anna's face. "You may think I'm enjoying three days without training, but I kinda miss your nagging and all."

"Can't sleep yet Yoh?" Amidamaru appeared in front of Yoh with a worried face.

"Yeah, I guess I can't stop thinking about what happened the other night" Yoh said. "If only I could have pushed her aside instead of watching Hao transform his sword, then she wouldn't have been in this mess."

"I understand what you're going through Yoh, but we cannot change what has happened in the past, we can only change what will happen in the future only if we take action in the present"

"Yeah you're right Amidamaru; we'll make sure Anna wakes up as soon as possible…"

"Don't worry Yoh, we'll get back her spirit and mind, just try to get a good night sleep. I have a feeling that we'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow… " Amidamaru looks at Anna once more before disappearing once again.

Yoh leaned on the wall and sat beside Anna. He looked outside the window one more time and immediately fell asleep.

oooooo

Hey guys! Don't forget to submit reviews, comments, or suggestions!


	4. To Patch Village

Well, I tried to write this chapter as soon as possible. Don't want to keep the reviewers waiting! See? I'm not that evil am I? Disclaimer, you know where to find it, if not, too bad. It's getting kinda boring in the house during summer. Nothing to do but use the computer since my younger brother is hogging the PS2, and I'm hogging the only laptop with an internet connection. These are the days when I miss school, cause I don't get to do anything in the morning! All the shows are kiddie shows yuck But when I'm at school, I just wish that it's my summer break already. What a weird mind I have! XD Whoops, starting to get hyper again XD.

So anyway, here's the next chapter………………………………………………..………………………..well, what are you waiting for? Stop looking at the dots and read the next chapter before I staring saying useless stuff again XD. Or do you want to watch me go hyper? XD Didn't think so…hehehe…

ooooo

Chapter 5: To Patch Village

"Were almost there Anna, can't you feel it?" Hao walked towards the old location Patch village which now looks like a desert, as Anna sat there and watched. "Don't be so grouchy and cranky. Don't you know I'm doing this to create a better world for shamans to live in?"

"You're only going to do this for yourself!" Anna glared at him.

"Too bad… I'm making a world only for Shamans anyway. What are you going to do about it Anna? Haunt me?" Hao laughed as he carried the orb towards Dobie village with the spirit of the frustrated Anna in it. "Why don't you try to relax? Everything will go well if you cooperate"

"So that means it won't go well, because I won't summon it!" Anna looked away from Hao, but Hao just smiled at her. "What are you smiling for?"

"You can't do anything! I'm expecting Yoh and the others to come here, so I won't be surprised if they try to rescue you. But by that time, I'll have the spirit of fire by my side once more" Hao continued walking and heading towards Dobie Village.

* * *

"Come on Yoh! Hurry up!" Horohoro called out from outside the house.

"Just a sec Horo, I'll be right there!" Yoh stayed beside Anna again and smiled. "I'll be back soon ok, just hang in there! I won't let Hao do what he wants to do with you" Yoh exited Anna's room and went outside the house where everyone else was waiting. "Take good care of her Pirika and Tamao!"

"Ok Yoh! Just leave her to us, don't worry about her, worry about Hao" Pirika said as she and Tamao waved goodbye to Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Faust, Jun, Ryo, and Manta. In just a few minutes, they arrived at the airport where Silva was waiting for them, and behind him was a huge spirit plane.

"Come on in, I've got a little surprise for you" Silva stepped aside from the door, revealing a green haired boy with a green cape.

"Lyserg! Hey there! So nice to see you again!" Yoh smiled as Lyserg stepped out from the plane. "What brings you here?"

"Silva told me the story about Hao, and so he asked me for help" Lyserg said as he greeted his friends. "You know what they say, the more the better! Now let's get on the plane."

"Hey Silva, are you sure this thing won't fall?" Horohoro asked nervously looking at the plane which Silva made by himself using oversoul.

"No it won't; but if I think it will fall, then it will fall" Silva said which made Horohoro shake, sweat drop, and cry anime style.

"Well, let's hop on! I bet Anna's getting cranky just waiting for us" Yoh laughed a bit and jumped on the plane along with the others. Unfortunately for Ren, he had to pull and drag Horohoro in the plane. When everyone was there, the plane took off and headed towards Patch Village.

"Say Silva, how long will it take for us to get to Patch Village?" asked Yoh.

"With the speed of this plane, probably and approximate ofsix hours. Why don't you all sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride" Silva went out of the room where everyone was.

"So? Who wants to play cards" Horohoro asked with a grin on his face. "Loser only gets half a bowl of rice for lunch! Or are you all just scared?"

"Scared? Who's scared? Deal out the cards and I'll see that you get a taste of your own medicine!" Ren said as Horohoro shuffled and passed around the cards.

* * *

"Almost there, just a few more miles, and we're in the old Dobie Village." Hao kept walking and smiling. "If I had Spirit of Fire with me, I wouldn't have to walk, don't you think so Anna?" Anna just closed her eyes and looked away. "Don't you want a nice conversation while we're walking?"

Anna just crossed her arms and looked away from Hao. 'Why won't you just shut up and leave me alone!'

Hao has read her mind and immediately answered, "I really don't have a choice to leave you alone. By the way, don't you get bored just sitting there and ignoring me? You really should change your mood…I wonder how Yoh survives with all your nagging…"

* * *

"Full house!" Ren revealed his cards to everyone else smiling.

"Death house!" Ryo and Lyserg revealed their hands to everyone.

Manta and Faust showed their hands to everybody, "Flush!"

"Royal Flush!" Jun said happily as he placed her cards on the table while everyone stared in shock.

"Two pairs!" Horohoro and Yoh shouted out together. "Looks like it's just you and me! Highest pairs win!" Horohoro revealed his hand showing two jacks and a pair of tens. Yoh grinned and put down his hand, revealing a pair of kings and a pair of aces.

"NOOO! I LOST AGAIN! I can't live with only half a bowl of rice for lunch!" Horohoro cried anime style. "I guess luck's not on my side…"

"Chill Horo…you can eat as much as you want, we'll just cancel the bet as long as you do the dishes when we get back home, deal?" Yoh smiled at his friend who also smiled back at him in happy anime tears. Yoh looked out the window and wondered how Anna was doing, and then Silva suddenly entered the room.

"Only five hours and fifteen more minutes before we get to Patch village" Silva said. "Why don't you go to the dinning room and eat, lunch is served"

"Yeah, we need all the energy we can get before fighting Hao" Yoh went in the dinning room and started thinking which food will he eat first, there was a lot of food on the table.

"A buffet! That's so cool dude! Thanks Silva! You're the man!" Horohoro grabbed all sorts of food and put it on his plate.

"Yes well, I hope you enjoy the food" said Silva. "After lunch, you may want to get some rest. It is exactly 12:30 pm, and we'll be arriving at Dobie village at exactly 6:00 pm."

* * *

Back at the Asakura residence, Tamao and Pirika were just sitting beside Anna in her room.

"When do you think they'll come back?" Tamao asked Pirika.

"I don't know, probably two days from now" Pirika answered as she stood up and looked outside the window. "I believe in them, and I believe they'll come home soon with Anna's spirit."

* * *

"Uhh…huh?" Yoh suddenly shot up from his bed and looked at the time. "5:00? What a weird dream I had, I dreamt that we were going to Patch village to cure Anna's coma by…"

Yoh heard a knock from the door and in entered Silva. "I over heard you saying that this was a dream…well it's not, it's for real. You better be ready, we're landing on the designated location in and hour."

"I see…" Yoh looked out side the window and saw the blue sky with a slight orange color. "Time to get up and get ready. It looks like it's going to be a tough match against Hao"

"We should be ready for anything Yoh" Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh. "Let is just hope that he has not summoned spirit of fire yet."

* * *

"Finally, we're here Anna" Hao spoke to the red orb. "Now it's time to do your job."

Anna closed her eyes and turned away from Hao, "Job? I don't remember agreeing to come here and I don't remember saying 'yes' to you!"

Hao sighed, "Don't be stubborn right now. I'm still in a calm mood right now, and you don't want to make me angry." Anna remained silent in the same position she was in before. "You're not going to summon spirit of fire, are you?"

"Nope" Anna simply answered still not moving from the same position.

"Too bad, but you're going to summon it anyway whether you like it or not!" Hao said as he lifted the orb containing Anna's spirit.

"What are you doing!" Anna glared at Hao as he threw her in the air

"As you can see, I am a shaman, and you are a spirit!" Hao said with an evil smile forming in his face.

"…" Anna stared in disbelif as she realized what was going on. "NO!"

"Anna! Spirit Ball Mode!" Anna could not stop her actions for she was in the orb that was being controlled by Hao. "HYO GATTAI!" Hao clutched the shining red orb and pushed it towards his heart until he was at 100 spirit unity. "Now that I have your power Anna, it's time to summon the spirit of fire!"

"I'm sorry Yoh…" Anna closed her eyes while she was inside Hao while he chanted the words used for summoning spirits. Hao was in complete control over her spirit, and there was nothing she could not do.

"Ah, spirit of fire…it's so nice to see you again…" spirit of fire put down his open hand and let Hao ride on it. "Now all we need to do is wait for my little brother and his friends to show up, then the fun will begin"

oooooo

Hey guys! Do you like the story so far? Submit reviews, comments, questions, or suggestions ok! Next chapter…coming up!

Question: How did Hao summon Spirit of Fire if he doesn't have Anna's beads?  
Answer: He has his own beads which he got from some where; don't ask me where he got it…

Question: How come Horohoro always loses card games? Poor Horohoro…  
Answer: Umm…luck's not on his side…hehehe…XD


	5. The Battle Begins

Hi there! I got this chapter up as soon as I could; I had writer's block for a while, but only for a while. But now I'm back and I'll start writing again! Disclaimer, you know where it is; if you don't…it's in the first chapter. Not feeling hyper yet today because I just came back from my cousins' house, so I'm a bit tired, but I'm still able to write this story.

oooooo

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

"We're finally here guys!" Yoh looked out the window of the airplane, and they were above desert, and they saw a small figure at the middle of it. "Hao!"

"Huh! Yeah! It's that jerk who stole Anna's spirit!" Horohoro said as he looked out the window.

"Hang on tight! I'm going to try to make a quick landing!" Silva controlled the plane and made it dive towards the ground very fast.

Hao looked above and saw a spirit controlled plane and smiled, "Ah…they're finally here…!" Hao commanded spirit of fire to go into his sword and get ready for battle.

Anna was struggling to get out of Hao's body, but failed to do so. 'Yoh!' She sensed that Yoh was somewhere near.

"This battle shall be most interesting" Hao smiled as he waited for Yoh and the others to land.

The plane suddenly disappeared before landing, and the passengers fell on the ground, good thing it was sand and not concrete.

"Phwwwt! Yuck, sand! Nice flying Silva!" Ren said sarcastically as he rubbed off the sand.

"It was the only way we could've landed fast" Silva said with out wiping out the seriousness in his face.

"I'm never flying in a spirit plane ever again!" Horohoro said as he shook of the sand from his hair.

"Don't look now guys! But I think Hao's over there!" Manta pointed towards Hao who was just standing there.

"Right, let's get Anna's spirit back! Amidamaru! Spirit Ball Mode! Oversoul in to Harusame!" Yoh held Amidamaru's spirit form in his hand and pushed it into his sword. Everyone else's spirits went into spirit control just like Amidamaru and Yoh, while Jun summoned Lee Pai Long, and Faust summoned Eliza. "Let's go everybody!" Everybody ran towards Hao.

Hao smiled as his opponents arrived in front of him, "Finally, you're all here, and I was getting kinda bored waiting for all of you." Hao pulled out his sword with the spirit of fire in it.

"Oh no! We are too late; he already has spirit of fire in spirit control!" Lyserg pointed towards Hao's glowing red sword.

"Where's Anna's spirit Hao!" Yoh asked angrily.

"You seem to be in a bad mood Yoh. Anna's with me, although I can't give her back just yet!" Hao said.

A stong wind blew in between the Hao, Yoh, and his friends, scattering a huge amount of sand everywhere. The sun shined in it's fullest making the place a scorching desert battle field.

"If you won't give her back then I'll just have to take her back!" Yoh angrily charged towards Hao to attack him, but Hao parried his attack, and both of their swords clashed.

Hao jumped backwards and tried to slash Yoh, but Yoh stepped aside and attacked Hao, but he blocked it with his sword. Hao pushed his sword towards Yoh, making Yoh leap backwards far away from Hao. When Yoh landed on his feet, he immediately used Celestial Slash against Hao, but Hao was quick and he used his own special attack to clash with Yoh's Celestial Slash. Both attacks clashed in the middle of the two brothers, bringing forth a strong wind.

"You should try to relax a bit Yoh, you look like you're running out of Furyoku…" Hao said. He suddenly realized that someone was approaching him fast from behind.

Horohoro ran towards Hao with his snowboard equipped on his arm, "You'll be running out of furyoku too once all of us get into battle!" Everybody started charging towards Hao, but Hao jumped in the air and sent fourth a big slash that was enough to knock down all of Yoh's friends.

"Too slow…" Hao just landed on the ground after he finished his attack. Yoh quickly came from behind and attacked Hao. Hao put his sword in front of him, knowing that Yoh would aim for his front, but Yoh suddenly stopped his attack and stepped to the side instead. Hao didn't expect this to happen, so his side was left unguarded, leaving an open spot for Hao to attack. He tried to move aside to dodge Yoh's attack, but he got scratched a bit by Yoh's sword.

Yoh jumped backwards, and so did Hao, "Interesting…you were able to hit me…"

Hao looked at his brother who was still in his fighting stance, "That was just a payback for what you did to my headphones…"

Hao just smirked and stood up as if Yoh's attack did not damage him. He looked around him and found out that he was surrounded by Yoh's friends.

"I'm going to destroy you using my blade!" Ren ran towards Hao to attack him, but Hao held Ren's weapon. "What the…!"

Hao clutched Ren's weapon and tossed it along with Ren in the air, "Too slow…" Hao then jumped and attacked Ren using is sword, but Ren evaded it using his weapon, but Hao used his left hand to punch Ren in the stomach. Hao landed on his feet, but Ren fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Homing Pendulum!" Lyserg angrily attacked Hao using his pendulum, but Hao just grabbed it.

"Too weak…" Hao pulled the pendulum while Lyserg was on the other side slowly going towards Hao.

"I gotcha dude!" Horohoro grabbed Lyserg and tried to pull him back, but Hao was strong, and he still continued pulling the two boys using Lyserg's pendulum. "Let go of the pendulum!"

"I can't!" Lyserg answered, "It's currently tied to my wrist right now!" It was not long before Ryo grabbed Horohoro and tried pulling him, so now this whole thing turned into a tug of war.

While pulling on the pendulum, Hao was attacked by Pai Long using his weapon. Hao blocked Pai Long's weapon and pushed it away before kicking Pai Long away from him.

Manta decided to help out by pulling Ryo who was pulling Horohoro who was pulling Lyserg. Believe it or not, Hao was slowly being pulled by the four boys. Hao suddenly grinned and let go of Lyserg's pendulum.

"Huh? Guys, let g…" Lyserg and the others fell hard on the ground, with poor Manta at the bottom of the three Shamans. Hao couldn't help but laugh a little at what he has done.

Hao stopped laughing and took a step to the side, making Eliza miss her attack. Yoh grabbed his brother and tightened his grip, but Hao got loose anyway, just like how he got lose from Anna's beads. "Do you remember that trick little brother?"

Yoh's eyes flared up and he began doing a diving attack against Hao. Hao jumped into the air towards his brothers to clash swords with him, and as they were falling towards the ground, the sounds of their swords clashing with each other could have been heard by the whole Dobie village if it was still there.

Hao landed, and before Yoh landed, he fired another celestial slash at Hao, who fell into the ground. "Tell me where Anna is right now!"

Hao stood up from the ground and looked at his brother straight in the eye, "Can you not see Yoh? Anna was here the whole time…"

Yoh wore a puzzled look before asking, "What do you mean by that Hao?"

"Can you not sense her Yoh?" asked Hao as he went near Yoh. "I'll give you a clue; not only am I in spirit control, but I'm also in spirit unity! This means, I have two spirits with me!"

Yoh closed his eyes for a second and opened them once again. Yoh has to agree with Hao, because he could sense Anna nearby, but he couldn't see her. He looked at his brother's eyes, and he could see his brother smiling evilly. "His eyes, there's something different about them…it looks just like…"

"No! I couldn't be!" Yoh stared in disbelief into Hao's eyes.

"Looks like you found Anna little brother…" Hao drew his sword and attacked Yoh, pushing him far away from himself.

Silva ran to Yoh and tried lifted him up to his feet, "Yoh, are you ok?" Yoh replied with a slight nod. "Good…but it looks like he won't give us back Anna's spirit if we won't fight him…"

"No…" Yoh stood up using his sword as support.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?" Jun asked Yoh.

"Anna…Anna's spirit is in Hao's body! They're in spirit unity!" Yoh managed to say out aloud.

"What! So the person that we were looking for is the person who we're fighting right now?" Ryo asked in amazement.

"Yes…I'm surprised that all of you noticed it only now!" Hao laughed.

Yoh could not believe what he saw, but he recognized Anna's eyes anywhere. 'If Anna is within Hao, then that means I can call her! She'll probably hear me!'

Before Yoh could call out her name Hao interrupted, "Don't waste your time Yoh. I used my furyoku to make a barrier just to block all her five senses! She can't hear you nor see you!"

"HAO!" Yoh angrily attacked Hao, but Hao held the blade of Yoh's sword and stopped his attack.

"Anna's senses may be cut off, but if I receive injury, so does her spirit which resides in me" Hao said as he pushed back Yoh's blade. "If her spirit receives injury, her body receives injury, although she does not feel the pain just yet. Just imagine that Anna is in the tunnel of Tartarus…"

"…" Yoh was speechless, and so were the rest of the gang. How can you save somebody who's inside your opponent's body? How can they fight Hao without hurting Anna? It was the only way to get her back, so it was like fighting Anna…Why does it have to be this way? Several questions ran through Yoh's head every time he had to think about it. "Anna…"

"Hey Tamao! Get me a bandage or something! Quick! Anna's hand is bleeding!" Pirika said as Tamao suddenly rushed into the room with a bandage.

"What happened? Why did her hand suddenly bleed Pirika?" Tamao asked as she handed Pirika the bandages.

"I don't know Tamao…" Pirika answered as she wrapped Anna's motionless hand with bandages. "But I think something bad is happening right now…I hope they're all alright…"

oooooo

How did you guys like it! Submit reviews! Yey!

Question: When Hao grabbed Yoh's blade, did he bleed?  
Answer: Yes, but only a little…Kinda like a paper cut

Question: Is it possible for Yoh and the others to hurt Hao without hurting Anna?  
Answer: Read the chapter again…second to the last paragraph before shifting to Tamao and Pirika's scene.


	6. Come Back to Me

Yey! I'm done with this chapter and sorry for the long wait! I wanna thank all the reviewers who read my story! You guys are the best! So here's your reward! Another chapter! Yey! Disclaimer, do I still have to say it?

oooooo

Chapter 6

Come Back to Me

"Darn it!" Silva said, "How can we get back Anna?"

Hao kept attacking Yoh who was defending himself, making sure not to attack Hao, "There's no way to bring her back! She is mine!"

"Anna! Come on! It's me Yoh! Don't you recognize me?" Yoh tried calling out to Anna, but Hao just grinned evilly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Yoh, that she can't hear you!" Hao slashed his blade forward, hitting Yoh's arm. Hao was about to pierce his sword through Yoh's heart, just like what he did to Anna, but Tao Ren immediately jumped in front of him and block the attack.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Ren pushed his weapon forward, giving Yoh and himself enough time to jump aside. "If you don't want to fight him, at least try defending yourself!"

"Yoh snap out of it! Do something!" shouted Manta.

"You're right; I have to do something, but what? What can I do to save Anna?" Yoh pounded his fist to the ground and suddenly rolled aside when Hao tried to do a diving attack.

"Move aside Yoh!" Lyserg pushed Yoh and himself away from Hao's attack, "Homing Pendulum!" Lyserg's pendulum aimed for Hao's sword, but Hao just dodged it easily.

Horohoro and Ren decided to do a combo attack on Hao which would somehow stun him for a bit, but Hao evaded the attacks and push away Horohoro and Ren.

Horohoro sat up after being tossed by Hao, "Aww man, I got sand in my eyes, can't see!" Horohoro rubbed the sand of his eyes.

Ren also stood up, but dropped on the ground again, "I can't feel my legs anymore; I must have used up too much of my furyoku…"

"Huh? What did you say Ren! I can't hear you dude!" Horohoro kept shouting out until Ren got so irritated that he hit Horohoro's head on the sides. "Oh, now I can hear…thanks a lot Ren!"

Yoh tried thinking of ways to try to get Anna out of spirit unity, "Hmm…Hao said he blocked all of Anna's five senses using his furyoku. So if I use my own furyoku to pierce through Hao's furyoku barrier, then I can probably reach Anna. But it's going to be tough, but I know it'll work out."

Yoh sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, concentrating on his furyoku while the others including Hao just looked at him.

"I do not know what you're planning to do Yoh, but I'm not going to let you do it!" Hao ran towards Yoh, but was blocked by Silva.

"Everyone! Protect Yoh! I have a feeling he has something planned!" Silva and everyone else went around Yoh in a defensive position.

Yoh just sat there, silently thanking his friends, "I just need to gather enough furyoku to break the barrier of Hao. Don't worry Anna, I'm coming!"

* * *

Anna was still inside Hao, she just floated about, not doing or not even trying to do anything. She couldn't hear, see, nor feel anything, 'Now I probably now how Yoh feels when he went inside the tunnel of Tartarus.' She was surrounded by nothing but darkness according to her. 'Hao's probably using his furyoku to block out all my five senses.' 

"An...na…" a voice called out her name, but it seems a bit unclear.

"A voice? But how?" Anna thought for a moment, it was supposed to be impossible for her to hear. The only possible explanation why she can hear this voice is if someone is trying to break through Hao's barrier.

"Hey Anna! Can you hear me?" the voice said more clearly.

"Yoh? Is that you?"

* * *

Hao stopped his movement for awhile and looked at his brother, "I see what you're trying to do! Well it won't work for long! I've got a lot more furyoku than you!" 

Hao began to rebuild his furyoku barrier again, and this time he tried to attack Yoh, but Ren stopped him and they both locked weapons, "Got a lot of furyoku huh? We'll just drain you of your furyoku then!"

Yoh quickly opened his eyes, "Hao rebuilt the barrier again!"

"No problem! You'll just have to do it again!" Horohoro said. "You're the one who always says 'relax, everything will work out'. So break that barrier again!"

"He's right Yoh, I'll be here with you, we'll break the barrier and rescue Anna!" Amidamaru said.

Yoh smiled at everyone, "Thanks guys! I'll do my very best!" Yoh closed his eyes and began concentrating on his furyoku again while the others tried to keep Hao away from Yoh.

Hao had to admit to himself that it was difficult trying to fight Yoh's friends and get through them while trying to maintain the barrier that Yoh was trying to break. "This fight will be rather interesting…"

* * *

"I just heard Yoh's voice awhile ago, but it broke up suddenly…" Anna said as she floated in the darkness. "There's a battle going on out there, so Hao's probably having a hard time trying to maintain this barrier." 

"Anna…" Yoh's voice kept fading in and out every time he was able to reach her. "Hey can…you hear me?"

She realized that Yoh was slowly breaking the barrier that Hao made, "It must be very difficult trying to break through his barrier…But I believe you can do it Yoh…"

* * *

In the battlefield, everyone including Yoh was struggling to keep their furyoku. 

"If you're going to defeat me, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to rescue Anna…" Hao said calmly.

"Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought…" Yoh sighed, "He keeps rebuilding the barrier…might take awhile before I break it, but I'm not leaving till I get Anna's spirit back!"

"I'm impressed with you Yoh, but like I said, I won't be giving her too you anytime soon…" Hao was interrupted when he felt a slight headache. "Huh? I can feel the barrier being destroyed again…"

Hao looked at Yoh, but he just answered, "Huh? Me? I'm not doing anything at the moment…"

"I see, Anna's smarter than I thought…" Hao rebuilt his barrier again. "Better destroy all of you before you drain my furyoku…seriously, you guys are a real pain…"

"Just what did he mean by that?" Rio asked. "Although I did get the last part"

"Yoh! Keep trying to break his barrier" Silva said. "You have a better chance this time because Anna is also trying to break the barrier from inside"

Yoh smiled, "Alright! Let's do it one more time! Let's give it our best Amidamaru!"

* * *

From within Hao, there is another force trying to break the barrier that keeps being rebuilt by Hao. "This will be tougher than I thought, but I won't give up that easily!" Anna was using her own powers to try to break the barrier. 

"Anna…can you hear me?" a figure of Yoh suddenly appeared in front of her; the barrier has finally been broken. "Finally…we were able to break the barrier"

"Yes, I'm glad we did. But we better hurry, Hao could rebuild this barrier again!" said Anna.

"You're right Anna! Grab my hand!" Yoh reached out his hand, and Anna did the same thing.

* * *

"What's this?" Hao stopped his movement for awhile, giving the exhausted Shamans some time to breathe and regain some of their energy. Yoh just sat there with his eyes closed in the middle of his friends. He was glowing in a color of alternating blue and red. 

"Way to go Yoh! You broke his barrier!" Horohoro used his snowboard for support while he was trying to stand up.

"All we have to do is keep Hao busy, just long enough for Yoh to get Anna out of there!" Faust said, trying to maintain spirit control.

Hao stood up with a slightly angry expression on his face, "I should have done this a long time ago!" A red aura started surrounding Hao, and Yoh was just knocked back by this action.

* * *

"Come on…what the?" the glow that was surrounding Yoh and Anna suddenly disappeared. Yoh suddenly found himself being pulled away from Anna, and Anna found herself being pulled deeper into Hao. "ANNA!" 

"Yoh! Help…!" Her voice faded as she was pulled further into the darkness within Hao. Yoh was suddenly pulled out of Hao, and when he opened his eyes, he was back in the field knocked down on the ground, surrounded by his worn out friends.

"Dude what happened?" Horohoro and the rest looked at Yoh.

"Hao! What did you do?" Yoh asked with anger written all over his face.

"Simple little brother…" Hao explained, "I pulled her deeper into me, into an abyss where she has a very slight chance of getting out!"

* * *

"What's happening to her?" Pirika and Tamao stared at Anna's body which was suddenly surrounded by a black electric force. Tamao tried to get hold of Anna, but when she touched Anna, Tamao immediately pulled back after being shocked. 

"What can we do? If this keeps up, Anna might not even have a body to return to!" Tamao rubbed her hand which was shocked.

"We can't do anything! We can only wait and hope that the boys were able to defeat Hao…" Pirika rubbed her eyes when a tear started streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"What do we do now Amidamaru!" Yoh asked his guardian ghost. 

"I don't know, but I think the only way of trying to save Anna is by going into Hao!" Amidamaru explained. "But it's way too risky, and he just said there's only a slight chance that Anna can get out!"

"I don't care! That's a chance that I'm willing to take! We can't just leave her there! I can't just leave her there, so I'm going to rescue her no matter what! Even if I exchange my life for hers, I will have no regrets!"

"I understand Yoh, and I believe in you. So how are we going to get you inside Hao?"

"Don't worry Amidamaru, I got that thing covered; just stand back and tell the others to guard my body well. Or else I won't have a body to return to!" Yoh smiled at his guardian ghost.

Yoh charged towards Hao and tried to attack him, but he just jumped up. When Hao was in the air, he chanted another spell, and his sword grew even longer again. "NOW AMIDAMARU!" Amidamaru left spirit control, and Hao thrusted his sword into Yoh's heart.

"Yoh, when will you ever learn?" Hao smiled as he began taking Yoh's spirit which is being channeled into the sword. "This was the same technique I used in order to take Anna's spirit, and I can't believe you fell for it too!"

"YOH!" Everyone watched in shock as they watched Hao take Yoh's spirit. When he was done, he took his sword out of Yoh's body, and Yoh collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"First Anna, then Yoh…" Manta and almost everyone else dropped to the ground panting. Hao was there laughing in front of Yoh's unconscious body.

"Don't lose hope everyone!" Amidamaru said in confidence. "Yoh's spirit is still here, it's not gone forever! Let's defend Yoh's body and wait until he come out of Hao!"

Ren charged towards Hao who just jumped aside; Hao was about to do the same thing to Ren, but Ren grabbed Yoh's body and used it as a shield. "I'm really sorry Yoh!" Hao's sword can only damage and suck out a body's spirit, and it was ineffective against Yoh because he only had his physical body.

Ren ran towards the others carrying Yoh's body; he put it down gently on the ground, and everyone else surrounded Yoh.

* * *

"Anna? Anna! Where are you!" Yoh called out her name while making his way deeper into Hao. When he went deeper, he finally saw a figure of Anna not that far away from himself. "Anna!" 

Yoh started approaching Anna, and found her surrounded by a black electrical force; he tried to grab Anna, but he was backed away when he was suddenly shocked. "Anna, wake up! Please, just hang on!"

Anna slowly opened her eyes, "Yoh? Help me…it's so painful…"

"Don't worry; I'm here to get you out…" Yoh tried to reach her again, but he was electrocuted this time when he held on too long, causing him to let go again.

"Just leave me here Yoh! I'm causing you too much pain already!" Anna said, not trying to break free after seeing how much Yoh was in pain just trying to rescue her.

"That's not true! You're not causing me pain, you give me strength" Yoh held on to Anna, ignoring the pain he received. "You're the one who always believes in me, and you're the one who always trusts me. Now, I want you to believe and trust me that I'll get you out of this pain."

"But why Yoh…?"

"I love you Anna…and I'll do anything for you just to see you satisfied, just to see you happy, just to see you smile. It is because of you that I was able to achieve all the things that I couldn't normally reach. Even if you didn't show it to me directly, I know that you still loved me; because you trusted and believed in me…"

"Yoh…" Anna held Yoh back, also ignoring the pain that she received.

"Let's get out of here…" Yoh and Anna were suddenly engulfed in a white light, and when they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the desert with everyone below them.

"Yoh! Anna! Thank god you made it out alive!" Lyserg and the rest of the boys were happy to see their two friends out of Hao's body.

* * *

"Pirika! The black electric force disappeared!" Tamao said happily. 

"Thank goodness, they're all right!" Pirika said happily, making sure that she doesn't cry again. "Let's try to clean some of her wounds while she's still not here"

"I wonder if they were able to beat Hao…" Tamao handed Pirika some more bandages.

oooooo

Yey! They finally got Anna's spirit back! Sorry for the long wait, I kinda got a bit of writers block, but I quickly recovered after watching a few episodes of Shaman King. I'll try to update as soon as I can, thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	7. One Hundred Ten Percent

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, it's already May, and I got enrolled in a soccer summer program this month, but it doesn't take up much of my time. Thanks for reviewing guys! Your reward: A new chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: One Hundred Ten Percent

Yoh and Anna both opened their eyes, and they saw that they were out of Hao's body at last. Hao banged his fist to the ground in anger, and quickly stood up.

"Time to get back to my body!" Yoh's spirit quickly flew back to its body and merged with it. "Now that Anna's back, we have no reason to stay here, lets go back!"

"Not so fast there Yoh" Hao held his sword and pointed it towards his brother. "As you can see, I am still standing, and that means I can still take her back!" Hao jumped up lunged towards Anna's spirit, but Yoh jumped right in between the two and blocked Hao.

"Anna get out of here!" Yoh asked her, she just nodded and moved out of the way.

"If you're not going to give her to me then I'll just have to beat you really badly!" Hao made multiple attacks towards Yoh, and Yoh barely blocked any of them. When Yoh and Hao fell towards the ground, Hao landed on his feet, and Yoh was already badly beaten up.

"Yoh!" everybody ran towards Yoh, but Hao slashed his sword towards them, creating a powerful shockwave.

"Yoh stand up!" Anna's spirit called out to him, but he remained on the ground because Hao was pining him using his foot.

"You know Anna, not having you around in my body at this very moment is quite useful" Hao grinned at Anna's ghost. "I can give all of you a taste of my 100 furyoku now that I'm not using 50 of it trying to make a barrier"

"If Anna's in Hao's body, he's powerful; but if Anna's not in Hao's body, he's still powerful…dude that's not fair!" Horohoro yelled at Hao, but Hao just ignored it.

"Yoh! Stand up!" Amidamaru was still in the sword, but Yoh could barley move because he was too drained.

"It's too bad your furyoku is running low; and unfortunately for you; I still have some" Hao put more weight on the foot he is using to pin down Yoh, he winced in pain as a result of the action. "So Anna, why don't we make a deal; you will go back to my body, then I'll leave Yoh and the rest of his friends alone…"

"And if I refuse…" Anna said in a cold tone.

"You know what will happen" Hao answered the spirit.

Anna looked at Hao in anger. She was not given very good selection of choices. If she refuses, Hao might kill Yoh in front of her eyes; but if she goes back, Hao will still kill Yoh because she knows Yoh won't stop until he has her back…but…

"No!" Anna shouted, surprising Hao and everyone else excluding Yoh. "I won't allow you to take me or kill Yoh!"

"It's a nice answer, too bad it isn't one of the choices!" Hao almost killed Yoh with his sword if Ren hadn't jumped in and moved him aside. "You guys can be so annoying sometimes you know…"

"Do I always have to save you Yoh?" Ren let go of Yoh's shirt and dropped him to the ground.

"Thanks a lot buddy!" Yoh happily smiled at Ren, but it was quickly wiped away when Hao tried to attack them.

"Yoh watch out!" Ren pushed Yoh aside safetly, but it was too late for Ren to dodge Hao's attack.

"Ren!" everyone stared at Ren, who was now on the ground. Bason left spirit control to try to aid his master who was just knocked out.

"Your turn Yoh!" Hao looked evilly at Yoh; everyone else was just too far away to try and save Yoh, and Yoh couldn't move because he was still pinned to the ground.

"Yoh!" Yoh suddenly found himself engulfed in a red light, and by instinct, moved aside before Hao had the chance to kill him. Yoh and everyone else were puzzled with what just happened; Yoh suddenly felt himself fill up with energy.

"Anna?" Yoh had found out that Anna had just performed spirit unity.

"What are you doing Yoh? Get up!" Anna commanded from within Yoh.

"I see that both of you were able to perform spirit unity" Hao said. "But what is the difference? You are all going to be beaten by me anyway!"

Hao attacked Yoh, but Yoh parried the attack; and with spirit unity, it wasn't as hard as before. In fact, Yoh felt more powerful, and a different type of energy surrounded him. It was different from Amidamaru's energy when both of them have spirit unity.

Everyone ran towards Hao to aid Yoh in battle; various techniques were used, and most of them were starting to lose their furyoku. The battle lasted longer than expected; Hao's energy matched the energy that the gang had left; he had to admit, they have gotten stronger, and I has been quite awhile since he fought along side with Spirit of Fire.

"What now Hao?" Anna said. "We've got you out numbered; and I sense that you're losing furyoku, and in a really fast pace"

Hao grinned at his brother, "But that does not mean I'm out…" Hao quickly slashed his sword towards Rio, making him lose spirit control, for the 5th time in this battle.

"I'm sorry master Yoh…but I don't think…I can fight anymore…" Rio collapsed on the ground after Hao finished him off.

"Ryo!" Horohoro looked at Tokageroh who was trying to make Rio wake up.

"Manta! Take Rio somewhere safe, we'll handle Hao!" Silva instructed Manta as he blocked another attack from Hao.

Pai Long jumped up and performed a diving attack which he used to knock out his other enemies; but unexpectedly, Hao grabbed his foot and roughly tossed him aside to the ground. In no time at all, Pai Long was out of commission; Jun was instructed to carry away Pai Long to a safe place. Jun did what she was told and lifted Pai Long; she carried him until she was in the spot where the unconcious Rio was.

"One down…seven more to go" Hao said calmly as he attacked Lyserg.

Lyserg was able to block the attack, but it won't be for long. His energy was draining, and Hao had more than him. Seeing that his opponent was showing signs of weakness, Hao quickly finished this battle by breaking Lyserg's spirit control; afterwards tossing him aside.

Lyserg tried to stand up, but he was too weak, "I'm too weak…I can't help anymore…sorry…" Those were his last words before he fainted; Manta carried him away to where Rio was, and Morphine was following them not very far behind.

"You're going to pay Hao!" Faust commanded Eliza to attack, but Hao was able to dodge it. He suddenly appeared behind Eliza and he punched her back really hard. Hao then moved in to attack Faust from behind. Faust lost spirit control again, and Eliza turned back into a skeleton.

"Faust fall back!" Yoh commanded Faust.

"But Yoh!" Faust refused to fall back.

"You're almost out of furyoku Faust!" Anna said. "We don't want to risk getting you hurt too. Try to aid Rio, Pai Long,and Lyserg before their injuries get any worse!"

"I understand!" Faust immediately retreated with Eliza. They went to the place where Manta was hiding Rio, Pai Long, Jun,and Lyserg from Hao.

Meanwhile on the battle field, the four remaining fighters stood up, ready to fight Hao. For Hao, the less enemies, the better, but right now, he is up against the four strongest ones on the team.

"Hao! We shall not forgive you for what you have done with our friends!" Silva said, attacking Hao in the process.

Hao parried the attack with his sword. He looked to his left and his right, and Ren and Horohoro were about to attack him in the sides while Silva distracts him. Hao knows that Yoh will probably attack from behind.

He pushed Silva back and jumped up before Ren, Horohoro, and Yoh hit him. Luckily for Ren and Horohoro, they were able to stop before they collided with each other.

"Wait…where's my brother?" Hao asked while he was in mid air. "He should've been…"

Before Hao finished his sentence, Yoh jumped in front of him and attempted to attack him. Unfortunately, Hao knew which side he was going to attack, so he positioned his sword to his right side in order to parry the attack; it was going to be hard to dodge attacks in mid air.

Yoh locked swords with Hao, just as expected. Yoh's left hand let go of the sword while his right hand held the sword. He tried to punch Hao on the side, but Hao did the same action and caught Yoh's fist before it hit him. Yoh then took the opportunity to kick Hao; Hao was unable to see that attack coming, so both of them went crashing to the ground.

"I have to say Yoh…" Hao stood up clutching his chest. "You are becoming unpredictable…"

"What did you think?" Yoh said. "That I am so predictable that you are confident that you can beat me?"

"Besides, Yoh is using a different spirit for spirit unity" Anna said. "And for your information, Amidamaru and I think differently!"

"I suppose you guys are right" Hao answered.

Ren was ready to slash Hao, but Hao caught his hand, "I thought you were already knocked out?"

"I am not to be taken lightly!" Ren tried to get lose from Hao's grip, but it was too tight. Hao used his two hands to grab Ren and toss him to Horohoro.

"Two for the price of one" Hao evaded another attack from Silva. "Your turn Silva!"

Hao ran towards Silva, and fortunately for him, Silva doesn't have enough furyoku to use his special attack. Hao moved in for the kill, and broke Silva's armor and spirit control.

"Three more to go…" Hao said as he looked at his opponents straight in the eyes. "Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru, Horohoro, Kororo, Ren, and Bason…"

"There may be three of us left…" Horohoro said in between huffs. "But we're going to make sure you get finished off!"

"Is that so?" Hao smirked. "Let's just see who shall win!"

Horohoro used his Nippopo punch against Hao, but he counter attacked it. Ren used his Golden Lightning technique, Hao jumped up to avoid the ground attack. When Hao jumped up, Yoh jumped up as well.

While still in mid air, Yoh and Hao began clashing swords as they slowly began to fall towards the sandy ground.

"I won't lose!" Hao kept slashing his sword.

"I can't risk losing either!" Yoh blocked Hao's sword attacks while trying to attack at the same time.

"Yoh won't lose Hao!" Anna said. "Let's finish him off now!"

"We will finish you off with our 110 attack power!" Yoh and Anna said in unison.

Yoh was able to make an attack that caused Hao to flinch. It was now or never ever; Yoh raised his sword and summoned up all his furyoku on this one last final attack. "HALO BLADE!" When the two fell to the ground after Yoh launched his final attack, and the field got covered in smoke.

"Who won?" Manta asked curiously as they all waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke was starting to clear, and you could see an image of one of the twins standing up, while the other one was on the ground.

The smoke cleared, and the one who was standing was…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha! Cliffhanger! But don't worry; the evil author shall post a new chapter as soon as possible. But it would speed up her writing if the author got a lot of reviews(the more the faster!) Thanks for reviewing all my fics guys, especially in photo album. I hope you guys didn't get too bored with the battle scenes. I tried to make it as, exiting as possible. Thanks for the reviews guys!


	8. Not The End

See guys? I told you I was going to update soon! The author is not as evil as you think it is! Thanks for the reviews, compliments, and suggestions! It made me want to write and post up another chapter. I edited the previous chapter because Pai Long and Jun weren't in it, although there isn't that much changes made.

Hey guys! Read the new fic that I started making; it's called "Arcessitor", and I guarantee you'll like it! It's a mix of action, adventure, supernatural, and romance, with a touch of comedy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: Not The End

The smoke cleared and the last person standing was…Hao. Yoh was on the ground, and he had lost spirit control. Hao was barely standing up, as he used his sword for support.

"Looks like…I win…" Hao said while catching his breath.

"Oh really now?" Yoh said putting on a slight smile. Just seconds later, Hao lost spirit control and collapsed on the ground. "I'm out of energy, but I made sure that you have no more energy either. Don't forget, Horohoro and Ren can still fight, so baisically, our team has won Hao!"

"How can I be beaten once again?" Hao asked. "…by the same person who beat me three months ago?"

"Yoh is not the same person who beat you three months ago Hao" Anna left Yoh's body. "Yoh's skills have improved, and Yoh gave it his best!"

Yoh was carried off by Horohoro and Ren. The rest were carried back in the spirit plane, leaving Hao behind in the empty battlefield. "I lost…but I'm not yet out…Spirit of Fire…help me do one last task…" Spirit of Fire used his gigantic hand to carry Hao, and they both flew away.

Yoh slowly opened his eyes as he sat up from the bed. He could remember being carried into the plane by Ren and Horohoro, and they left Hao in the dessert.

* * *

"Huh?" Yoh remembered everything that happened. "Anna?" 

"I'm right here Yoh" Anna materialized in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" Yoh smiled at her. "Where's Amidamaru?"

"He's somewhere in the plane" Anna answered. "He went out to see if the others are doing alright."

"I see…" Yoh said. "Well…I'm glad you're alright!"

"Thanks Yoh…" Anna said softly. "For saving me…I knew you would come…"

"No problem Anna…no problem…" Yoh was just thankful that he got Anna's spirit back. Now all he had to do was to return home and return Anna's spirit.

"You know what Anna…" Yoh looked out the window before facing her. "I felt different while I was fighting Hao…"

"What do you mean Yoh?" Anna asked.

"It's a different sort of energy…" Yoh answered. "The way I fought today, I found my fighting style to be somewhat a little…different…"

"I see…"

"Maybe it was all thanks to you that I was able to beat Hao" Yoh said to Anna.

"Why?"

"He already knows my moves when I fight in spirit unity with Amidamaru…but when I fought with you…he couldn't predict what move I was going to make next."

"I see…"

"But anyway…what matters now is that you're here, and not with Hao…"

"Thanks for everything Yoh…" Anna floated above Yoh as he slowly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"Do you think they already have Anna?" Tamao quietly sipped the tea that she made. 

"I bet they do…" Pirika answered. "I have this feeling that they do"

"Let's hope they get back here safely" Tamao smiled at Pirika.

A strong wind suddenly blew from the open window.

"It's getting windy outside, better close the windows" Tamao reached for the windows but the strong wind blew her back.

"Tamao…" Pirika helped her up. "I don't think this is just an ordinary wind…"

"You two are right…" Hao suddenly emerged from the shadows at the corner.

"HAO?" Pirika and Tamao nervously looked at him.

"Surprised ladies?" Hao smirked at them.

"What do you want with us?" Pirika yelled at him. "I thought Horohoro and the others finished you off?"

"Like I said before…" Hao got nearer and nearer. "I may have lost…but I'm not out just yet!"

Hao started approaching the lifeless body of Anna, but Tamao and Pirika blocked his way.

"We're not going to let you take her!" Tamao said.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to take her" Hao smiled at the two girls. "I may not have her spirit, but I can take her defenseless body!"

"Who said she was going to be defenseless?" Pirika snapped. "Didn't you hear what she said? We are not going to let you take her!"

"Really now…" Hao smiled evilly. "Let's see you try…"

Tamao and Pirika looked at him angrily. "Konchi, Ponchi! Spirit Form...!"

* * *

Yoh suddenly shot up from the bed, clutching his head tightly. 

"Yoh! I'm glad you're awake!" Anna said. "I feel something…and it's not good…"

"I feel it too!" Yoh said as he wore his shirt. "Let's tell the others right away!"

"I told Silva to make the plane go faster" Amidamaru showed up in front of him.

Yoh and the two ghosts rushed to the meeting room, everyone else was already there.

"Hey Yoh, did you feel it too?" Jun asked Yoh.

"Yeah I did!" Yoh answered. "What's going on?"

"We don't know…" Lyserg answered. "But Horohoro is sensing that it happened in the inn!"

"We have to hurry up!" Horohoro slammed the table angrily. "Pirika and Tamao are all alone there!"

"Silva is trying to get the plane to Funbari as fast as he can" Faust tried to make Horohoro relax a bit. "In the mean time, let's all try to get some rest. Our injuries are not fully healed yet."

"Faust is right guys" Yoh said. "Hang in there Tamao and Pirika, we'll try to get there as soon as we can…"

* * *

Twohours have passed, and the plane has already landed. Yoh, Manta, Horohoro, Ren, and Lyserg ran out of the plane and rushed inside the car that was waiting for them; Ren had called it earlier before they left the desert. The four rode in as the car quickly sped it way to the onsen. Faust, Silva, Jun, Pai Long, and Rio told them that they'll catch up with them as soon as Faust treats their injuries. 

Just in a matter of minutes, the car arrived at its destination. The five of them rushed outside the car and into the onsen. The lights were on in the onsen, and it was quiet. They slammed the door open and ran in the room where Anna's body was.

It was a shocking sight to see, because standing in the room was Hao. He was carrying Anna's body on his shoulder, and he was holding the unconscious Tamao's collar with his free hand. It was evident that Pirika had been tossed into the wall earlier, because she was unconscious in a sitting up position leaning against the wall.

"Well…I'm glad that you're finally here…" Hao tossed Tamao aside roughly. "These two put up a fight…and it was very trouble some…"

"Hao!" Horohoro's eyes were filled with so much anger and rage. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Kororo immediately entered the snowboard as Horohoro began to strike Hao with multiple Nippopo punches. Hao dodged most of the powerful attacks while carrying Anna on her shoulder.

Ren, Yoh, Lyserg, and Manta grabbed Horohoro and tried to stop him.

"Horohoro! Calm down!" Yoh tightly gripped his arm. "You might hurt Anna's body!"

"If you keep this up, you'll wreck the house and lose all your energy before the fight even begins!" Anna yelled at him.

Horohoro stopped his movement, but he wasn't going to let Hao get away with this…ever.

"I'm glad that all of you have regained some furyoku since we last met" said Hao.

"Why Hao?" Ren asked angrily.

"It's all because of you Anna" Hao smiled calmly at the ghost. "I needed your spirit, but you never gave it to me. So instead, I came for your body. Pirika and Tamao wouldn't have been hurt if they had given you to me. It's your fault that you guys couldn't get here before me…And it is your fault for being so defenseless Anna."

"You took me away Hao!" Anna yelled. "It was your fault because you made me defenseless in the first place!"

"You're very right Anna" Hao answered. "But it was your fault for letting me take you. It was because of you that they had to go through all of this."

"SHUT UP HAO!" Anna tried to ignore what he said, but it was true. The only reason why everyone went after Hao was because they wanted to rescue her.

"Don't listen to him Anna!" Yoh said. "You aren't weak, I know that. We were all to blame, I shouldn't have let myself be caught off guard during our fight at the onsen."

"It's nice talking and all…" Hao interrupted. "But don't forget that I still have this!"

"What do you mean 'this'?" Anna said. "That 'this' that you're holding is my body!"

"I need Anna" Hao smiled evilly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go"

Hao jumped out the window, and when the others jumped out to catch him, he was gone, and a breeze carrying a bunch of leaves flew past the five.

"He's gone…"

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Silva apologized. "We should've been here much earlier…" 

"It's not your fault…" Yoh said.

Horohoro stepped in the room, with a not so happy face.

"Hey Horo…are they alright?" Ren asked.

"Yeah…they'll be just fine…" Horohoro answered. Faust was treating their wounds, and both Tamao and Pirika were already awake. "Hao's gonna pay for what he did!"

"Indeed he is…" Ren continued. "Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Guys, try to relax…" Yoh said. "We have to know where Hao is first before we kick his butt."

'By the way…where's Anna?' Yoh quietly left the room and tried to find Anna; one guess where she was right now, was probably on top of the roof.

Yoh went to check, and there she was, sitting on the roof.

"Stargazing?" Yoh sat beside Anna's transparent figure.

"I just can't believe that you guys are doing this all for me…" Anna said softly. "After all the harsh trainings I made you go through…you still want to rescue me…why?"

"Well…" Yoh said. "Because I don't want to see you in Hao's hands, it's because all of us care…"

"I see…" Anna was glad that Yoh didn't see her as just her harsh trainer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere…a fire arrow was shot at it landed on the roof, at the end of it was a leaf. Yoh put it out before it spread, "Hao…"

"This leaf, it belongs to a tree that can only be found in one place" Anna examined the leaf.

"That place huh?" Yoh said. "That park is very big…big enough to be a battlefield…"

"Let's go…" Yoh climbed down the roof and ran into the house, behind him was Anna.

This time, they're going to make sure Hao goes down big time; nobody would forgive Hao for what he did to everyone. They were all going to make sure that their battle with Hao was going to be their last battle with him; they we're going to make sure he doesn't return to hurt anyone anymore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did you guys think this was already the end? Hehehe, cliff hanger! More action awaits at the next chapter, if you guys review, review, and review!

Please read my newest fic, "Arcessitor"! If you guys like reading books; and if you like RPG worlds, then please read my fic! I put a lot of work on the prologue and the chapters!


	9. Encounter

Hurrah! I was finally able to update, sorry if it took so long. I had a lot of schoolwork to do. Thanks for the review, reviews, and reviews guys!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9: Encounter

Ren had another car ready for them to go to the Funbari public park, the place where Hao was expecting them. Yoh had told Faust, Manta, and Jun to stay with Tamao and Pirika in the inn, just in case Hao attacks them again. Silva, Lyserg, Rio, Horohoro, Ren, and Yoh were going to the park in pursuit of Hao.

It was almost midnight, and the clouds were completely covering the sky. The seven of them left the car and stepped in the park; the wind was picking up, and thunder roared at the background.

"Hao! Where are you?" Yoh yelled out, everyone looked around to see if they could spot the evil shaman. "Show yourself!"

Thunder roared and lighting struck; the wind that blew was strong and freezing; the rain poured, and it became harder every minute. Yoh looked around, and he spotted a shadow, Hao's shadow. He was leaning back at a tree, but Anna's body was nowhere in sight.

"Hao!" Anna angrily yelled, "Where is my body?"

"You're body?" Hao laughed. "You must be mistaken Anna. I am afraid that your body is no longer yours…"

"What do you mean Hao?" Anna's question got answered when they saw another shadow, it showed itself to everyone. It was not any ordinary person; no, it was Anna's body, walking and alive! "What the heck is going on Hao?"

Hao laughed evilly, accompanied by a lightning strike, "Like I said Anna, your body is no longer yours, it now belongs to Spirit of Fire!"

Everyone gasped, the rain poured heavily, thunder and lighting would strike once every minute, and the winds blew so strongly that some of the trees were becoming bent.

Yoh stepped forward and pointed his sword towards his brother, "Give Anna back! Right now!"

"You want her back?" Hao asked. "Do you want to go back?" He asked the possessed body, which shook its head sideways in response. "That's your answer…"

"That is my body and I want it back!" Anna yelled angrily. "Yoh let's go!"

"Right! Spirit form, unity!" Yoh united with Anna's spirit. "Amidamaru, spirit form! Into the sword!"

Yoh has performed an over soul with Amidamaru, and so did the rest of his companions.

"I see that you won't be leaving with out Anna, am I correct?" Hao asked, but he was answered with very nasty glares. "Here we go again…but do know, things are going to be different! Sprit of Fire, go!"

Anna's body raised her beads and began chanting a spell; something unfamiliar to the boys, but something very very familiar to Anna. "Be careful everyone! He's summoning!"

"What?" Yoh looked at Anna's body summoning two giant guardians, but they were not ordinary guardians; they were Zenki and Kouki, the two shikigamis which were under Anna's control before. "That's not good…"

"Really now?" Hao said as the two shikigamis roared and stomped the ground taking defensive stance. "I'm not even done yet…Spirit of Fire!"

The Spirit of Fire used Anna's body once again to summon some more spirits to fight against Yoh and his friends.

"Spirits of Water, Earth, Metal, Wind, and Wood!" Anna's body raised the beads, and three figures appeared behind her, all of them looked like the Spirit of Fire. One was blue, the other was yellow, the next was silver, another was green, and the last was brown.

Yoh and company looked in shock as they saw three of the most powerful spirits standing against them. "Surprised?" Hao laughed evilly at his shocked opponents. "There's still more…"

Hao once again commanded Anna's body to summon more spirits. It Anna's body obeyed and she started chanting once again.

"Stop it Hao!" Anna yelled from within Yoh. "My body can't handle summoning too many spirits!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Anna?" Hao said. "It is no longer yours, so I may do as I please!"

Anna's body summoned more and more sprits, one of which was Faust I.

"Yoh, don't just stand there! Let's go!" Anna yelled; Yoh nodded quickly in response and charged towards Hao. They had to stop him before he summoned any more spirits.

Hao grinned evilly as his brother and his friends started running towards him, "Just can't wait for me to finish now can you?" Hao raised his hand, "Faust I, Spirit Form, Unity! Spirit of Water, Spirit form, into the sword!" Hao raised his free hand, and a massive army of skeletons started crawling out of the ground. "Spirit of Earth, Sprit form, into my left glove! Spirit of Wood, into my right glove! Spirit of Metal, Spirit form, into my cloak!"

Hao was ready for battle with his massive army of skeletons and spirits. "I'm not even half done yet, but we'll stop for now since all of you are so eager to meet your doom!"

"I'm going to make you eat those words Hao!" Yoh tried to hit Hao, but before he could even take a step closer, Anna's body blocked the way. Yoh stopped in his tracks before Anna's body hit him using her beads. "Ugh…" Yoh dropped to his knees when he got hit in the stomach.

"That's not fair Hao!" Horohoro said as he fought back the attacking skeletons.

"Who ever told you I played by the rules?" Hao punched down on the ground, causing an earthquake thanks to the Spirit of Earth. With Anna's body under Hao's control, he was almost invincible. "Do you see how much power you and I have when we're together Anna; both of us have the same power of reshi? I don't understand why you insist on staying with my brother, I can give you all the power you want, and I can give you an easy life. Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't need power Hao!" Anna said. "You can never give me what I truly need, because I already have him!"

Hao didn't need to ask her what she meant, "Very well, prepare to see Yoh die in front of your eyes then!" Ren tried to stab him, but Hao covered himself with his cloak. A loud "clang" was heard when Ren's kwan do hit the cloak, which was as hard as metal. Hao pushed back Ren, then he planted his sword to the ground, calling forth large geysers and a tidal wave.

"Horo!" Yoh called out, giving him a signal. Horohoro immediately understood what Yoh meant; he got up on his snowboard and told Kororo to freeze the water. Horohoro jumped up with his snowboard while the base of it froze the water until it was as hard as a rock.

"Bad move!" Hao jumped up and punched the massive ice tidal wave, breaking it into big and small but sharp ice glaciers. The glaciers started raining on the whole battle field; Hao landed beside Anna's body and covered her and himself with his cloak.

It was pretty unfortunate for Yoh and his team, because the field only had a few trees which were not strong enough to shield them from the glacier rain. They all had to improvise; Yoh used Amidamaru's shield, Horohoro used his snowboard as an umbrella shield, Silva used his shield; Lyserg, Ren, and Ryo used their weapons accurately hit every glacier that came their way.

"Is everyone alright?" Silva asked; everyone had a few scratches, but no major injuries.

The field was covered with glaciers and skeletons, which were not moving due to the fact that they couldn't shield themselves from the ice rain. Hao removed the cloak from himself and Anna, and then he summoned the skeletons back to life. "You know Horo, we can make a pretty good team, water and ice can make deadly combo attacks…"

"Shut up Hao, I'm not interested!" Horohoro got off the snowboard and equipped it to his right arm. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Pirika and Tamao!"

"Still can't get over that?" Hao was interrupted when Lyserg tired to hit him from behind with the pendulum. He grabbed the pendulum and swung it across him, dragging Lyserg too; when he let go of the pendulum, Lyserg got swung across the field.

Ren and Ryo decided to do a combo attack on Hao, but he was able to dodge the attacks.

As soon as Hao landed, Yoh attacked him from behind. Hao saw the attack coming, so he used the power of the Spirit of Water to carry him to another location. "You guys don't get it do you? With all the element spirits by my side, I am unbeatable. I can have any spirit I want, thanks to Anna."

Anna flinched, with her power in the wrong hands, things can turn disastrous. Then it hit her, "Yoh! I want you to get the beads from my body! Without it, Spirit of Fire can't summon anymore spirits; and as soon as you get it, we'll use it to return the spirits back from where they came from!"

"Okay Anna, but what if I accidentally hurt your body?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh, I don't care what happens to it…" Anna answered. "Just make sure you get my beads. I don't want you to hold back, or else this will be the end of everybody and everything!"

"…but…" Yoh wanted to protest, but it was the only way to defeat him. "Alright, let's go!"

Yoh ran towards Anna's body; Hao realized their intentions, so he immediately told Zenki, Kouki, and random skeletons to protect her. The two shikigamis blocked Yoh's way; Yoh stopped dead in his tracks when he was about to be hit.

Yoh's team changed their target from Hao, to Anna's beads. Hao looked at them angrily and ran to Anna's body. "Spirit of Wind, spirit form, into my shoes!" Hao jumped up at a very high altitude and landed right beside Anna's body. "Let's see if you guys can get past my massive army!"

"Yoh, try to get to Anna!" Ren said. "We'll cover you! Our only goal is to take her beads!"

"Alright, are you ready guys?" Yoh asked; they all nodded in response and started charging towards Hao in a formation. Yoh was in the middle, behind him was Rio and Silva, and in front of him were Horohoro, Ren, and Lyserg. The skeletons and the two shikigamis charged towards the group, Hao stayed behind to watch the fight and make sure that Yoh doesn't get to Anna's body.

They started hacking and slashing their way through the massive army, but Hao kept summoning more skeletons each time they would get nearer. Yoh and the rest knew that they must not spend too much of their energy on these skeletons; but it was getting hard since they were outnumbered, hundreds and thousands.

"Having a hard time?" Hao asked mockingly. "Let me help you…have a harder time. Sprit of Fire!" Spirit of Fire nodded and started summoning more spirits.

"Chimi Moryos?" Horohoro cried out. "Man, this doesn't look good…"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious stupid Ainu…" Ren said. "What now? There's too many of them, I haven't seen this big an army since you guys went to visit my place."

The skeletons were about to attack, but then another army of purple skeletons appeared in front of Yoh and the others. The purple ones faced the charging skeletons and opposed them. "What is going on here?" Hao asked.

"A thousand against six doesn't sound fair, why don't we even the odds?" Faust and Eliza walked towards them hand in hand. Jun, Pai Long, Manta, Tamao, Pirika, and someone else were following Faust. "We just couldn't sit around and wait for you to finish, we also want a piece of the action."

"Also, there was someone who came to visit. We told him the whole story, so that's why we're all here…" Jun said, stepping aside to reveal who their "guest" was.

"Chocolove, Mic!" Yoh said. "Glad you guys can come!"

Chocolove gave Yoh a thumbs up. "Glad I could come! I came here to go on vacation and tell you new jokes, but here I am fighting a massive army of skeletons…"

"We'll listen to your jokes and kill you later, right now we have a situation here…" Ren said pointing to Anna and Hao. The late arrivers couldn't believe what they saw, but they understood everything as Lyserg explained it to them. "Right now, we're at a disadvantage…we're still outnumbered…"

"No problem!" Faust summoned more purple skeletons. Jun snapped her fingers, and kyonshis started hopping towards the skeletons. "Now we're even!"

"Let's go guys!" Yoh commanded. "Pai Long and Chocolove, get into formation! The rest of you try to clear the skeleton path!" Anna ordered them.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to me and Pirika!" Tamao said; she oversouled Konchi into her weapon, and she performed spirit unity with Ponchi.

"Mosuke, are you here?" Manta asked. The laptop her was holding opened up suddenly, and it showed a picture of Mosuke. "What's up?"

"Let's help the others!" Manta said. Mosuke entered the hammer that Manta brought along with him.

"Now that we're all here Hao, the real battle will begin!" Yoh and Anna said in unison.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once again guys, I'm really sorry for not updating my fics. My schedule is full and I have a lot to do. If it's too short, I'm really sorry. I'll do my best to finish this story and the rest of my stories asap.

Q: What's reshi?

A: The ability to read the hearts and minds of others. It is a useful ability, but it's very hard to control. Hao and Anna have the same ability causing both of them to be anti social because they can feel the negative energy and emotions of others. Hao learnt of the Shaman fight, and he then sought to create a world only for Shamans because of his reshi. Anna also had the same ability, causing her to be abandoned by her parents. She began to hate others because of this, and this hatred manifested itself as an oni. Just a fact I read just in case you guys wanted to know about it. If you guys want to know more, just ask the source from me, then I'll either email it to you or post it in the next chapter.

If you guys have questions, post it while you're reviewing and I'll try to answer them when I update.


	10. Do Not Hold Back

Once again, I thank you guys for your patience, yey! We're nearing the end, so hold on to your seats, er...I meancomputers! Just so you know, Spirit of Fire is in Anna's body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10: Do Not Hold Back

"Now that we're all here Hao, the real battle will begin!" Yoh and Anna said in unison.

They all began to advance towards Hao while destroying the obstacles along the way. Hao smiled, impressed that they were still fighting and that they were able to make their way at least half way through.

"They seem to be doing pretty well, don't you agree?" Hao asked Spirit of Fire. "…but I only want one person to cross 'no man's land'…" Spirit of Fire understood what he meant by that, so he continued summoning spirits and merged them with random skeletons.

The gang kept fighting their way through until the only opponents left was the two skikigami's and a dozen random skeletons with spirits in them. Faust's skeleton and Jun's kyonshiis distracted the minor opponents that tried to attack Yoh and the others.

"Looks like these guys mean business this time" Chocolove was referring to the last of the remaining skeletons and skikigamis.

"Looks like you're going solo Yoh" Ren said. "These guys aren't going to go easy on us!"

"But Ren…" Yoh wanted to protest about him going solo, but Ren ignored it. Horohoro and the rest gave him a thumbs up. They will beat their opponents and Yoh will defeat Hao, that was the plan.

Yoh ran towards Hao; the skikigamis and the skeletons tried to attack Yoh, but his friends intercepted their attacks and held the back and away from Yoh.

Yoh was now only a few meters away from Hao. "It's just you and me Hao!"

"Oh really Yoh?" Hao smiled evilly at him; Anna's body stepped forward and glared at Yoh.

"You wouldn't…" Anna said angrily.

"Oh yes I would!" Hao said. Spirit of Fire charged forward and tried to hit Yoh, but the attack was blocked. Spirit of Fire kept attacking and Yoh just kept blocking.

"Yoh, what's the matter?" Anna said angrily. "Don't just block, counter attack!"

Yoh blocked each attack that Spirit of Fire threw to him; he had to admit that the beads also made a good weapon. "I might hurt your body Anna!"

"Didn't I mention to you earlier that I don't care about what happens to my body?" Anna tried to help Yoh block the attacks that Spirit of Fire was throwing at them. "What are you doing? Attack now!"

Yoh tried to attack, but Spirit of Fire would always counter attack. He was always hesitating when in the middle of the attack. Each blow he gave was weak because it was full of uncertainty and he was confused. Anna was getting frustrated because she was doing most of the parrying by herself while Yoh's mind is having a tug of war match. If she had her body, she would have already slapped him trice.

"YOH! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Anna yelled from within him. Yoh went back to reality and saw that Anna's body was attacking him mercilessly and it hurt Yoh both physically and emotionally. He blocked every attack more accurately this time, but he still didn't even think of attacking her back. "If what you're trying to do is save me, then let me just say that you're not doing a very good job at it!"

Yoh became confused; he couldn't tell which was the right or the wrong thing to do. All he wanted to do was to save Anna, nothing more and nothing less; but it was soon becoming very complicated because the one he's saving is the one he's fighting. "You can't grab the beads if all you do it stand and block the attacks. So what if I get hurt? I don't care and neither should you!"

Before Yoh could even think, he suddenly felt his heart hurt, and he felt how much pain it brought to Anna. "You're not even trying to save me Yoh! You're holding back! Is this what you want me to become; to be a puppet of Hao which he will use to destroy the world?" Anna tried holding back her tears, but it was getting harder by every second. "I trust you Yoh, I know you'll put everything back to the way it was, I know that you'll save me, and I know that you'll defeat Hao. You always said that 'everything will be all right' and I believed you whenever you said that."

"Now I want you to think of those five words and repeat them over and over again until you finally realize that there is nothing to worry about. You can do it Yoh, I know you can." Anna's words gave Yoh confidence; she was right as usual, everything was going to be alright. Despite the tight situation they were in, Yoh managed to show Anna a warm and determined smile. That was the smile that she wanted to see, the carefree smile of her one and only Yoh.

Yoh jumped back and away from Spirit of Fire and took defensive stance. "Ryu! Trade!" He called out to Ryu and he tossed him his Harusame with Amidamaru out of it.

"Yes Master Yoh!" Ryu threw him his wooden sword and he grabbed the Harusame at the same time. "Tokageroh! Oversoul in to Harusame!"

Yoh grabbed the wooden sword and got ready. "Amidamaru! Oversoul in to the wooden sword!" The weapon that he was using right now was less harmful than the Harusame, and he believed that it would help boost his confidence. "We're ready to fight now!"

Annacounter attacked with Yoh. He couldn't help but hold back a few times, but he reminded himself that everything will be all right.

Sprit of Fire jumped up and tried to do a ground attack on Yoh, but just as it was about to hit him, he suddenly disappeared from sight. Spirit of Fire looked around as he was falling towards the ground, he found out that Yoh managed to sneak up behind her, but it was to late for Spirit of Fire to stop.

Yoh tackled Anna's possessed body to the ground and pinned her with her back facing him. He took her right arm and held it behind her back, in just a short time, Yoh was able to remove Anna's blue beaded bracelet from her wrist.

He jumped back when Spirit of Fire made Anna's body stand up. "Okay, I got the bracelet, now all we need is the necklace…" He saw Anna's body grip the beaded necklace in her hands as tightly as they could.

Spirit of Fire used the necklace as a whip and tried to hit Yoh with it. Yoh blocked the attack, but the necklace wrapped itself around the wooded sword, starting a tug of war match. Both were very evenly matched and neither one moved an inch from their spot.

"Master Yoh!" Amidamaru called out, realizing that the sword may break soon due to the tremendous amount of force.

Yoh nodded and let Amidamaru leave the wooden sword. The weapon returned to normal, causing it to break; Spirit of Fire almost fell, but quickly regained its balance despite the heavy rain and quagmire they were all on.

"You broke my sword again Master Yoh!" Ryu cried while battling his opponents.

"Sorry Ryu, I promise I'll buy you a new one!" Yoh said with out taking his eyes off of his opponent. "It looks like we'll have to improvise! Amidamaru, oversoul in to the sheath!" He took out his sheath for Harusame and place Amidamaru in it.

Hao was in the sideline summoning more skeletons and merging them with random spirits that were summoned earlier. "This battle is starting to get interesting yet again."

Both Spirit of Fire and Yoh took defensive stance and waited for the other to move. In just a split second, they both disappeared and reappeared on another area of the field with their weapons clashing against each other. When ever Yoh would do a ground attack in the air, then Spirit of Fire would do an aerial attack from the ground and vice versa.

Meanwhile in the other side of the field, the others were still battling Zenki, Kouki, and the skeletons which kept on coming. The two Shikigamis seem to be more powerful the last time they battled with them. The heavy rain helped Ren and Horohoro boost the power of their element based techniques which were lightning and ice.

A loud clang was heard in the area where Yoh and Anna's body were fighting. Neither one of the two seemed to show signs of loosing Furyoku. Yoh quickly dashed behind Spirit of Fire, hoping to hit the back of the neck and knock out Anna's body, but Spirit of Fire sensed it would happen.

Just when Yoh was about to make an impact, Spirit of Fire grabbed his wrist and tossed him aside roughly on the already flooding ground. When Yoh hit the ground, he rolled aside to avoid a diving attack.

Yoh jumped back up and dashed in front of Anna's possessed body. Just when Spirit of Fire was about to attack, Yoh grabbed both of its wrists and held it tightly. The two of them refused to let go of what they were holding at the moments, in Spirit of Fire's condition, the beaded necklace that Yoh and Anna were desperately trying to get.

Neither one of them moved or budge even an inch, from a normal point of view, you probably won't be able to tell whether they were having a tug of war or just pushing each other till one looses its strength.

It has been like this for quite some time now and both of them were slowly starting to loose energy and grip. The rain made their condition even worse for one wrong move would make one or either of them fall on the ground.

"Hey Anna, I think I have an idea!" Yoh said while struggling to keep balance between him and his opponent.

"Hurry up and do it then!" Anna was also struggling to help Yoh keep balance.

"…but Anna, this might…" Yoh was suddenly interrupted.

"No buts! Do it!" Anna yelled.

"Okay then…" Yoh had no choice but to put his idea into action. In between his struggling, he managed to get near the face of Anna's body. Anna was starting to worry because she thought he was going to try and kiss him, she won't live this day if it was done in front of everyone.

Yoh's idea didn't even come close to that of kissing; instead he withdrew his head backwards without moving from his current position. When his head moved back as far as it can reach, he swiftly moved his head forward and with all his might, did a headbutt.

The others including Hao couldn't help but stop at what they were doing and glance at the two, whose foreheads have already clashed. Their mouths and eyes were wide open staring at Anna's body and Yoh. "That has gotta hurt…"

In one quick motion, Yoh grabbed the beaded necklace from Spirit of Fire when it loosened its grip a bit then jumped back. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"Think next time before you do it idiot!" Anna rubbed her forehead as Yoh rubbed his own forehead.

"You told me to do it and no buts!" Yoh complained, still rubbing the lump on his forehead.

"You were hesitating to do it, you were not thinking of the outcome, and those two ideas are very different!" Anna said. "Forget about it, just put on my necklace now!"

Yoh nodded in agreement. Just as he put it on, Spirit of Fire was already on the offensive. "Should I give fifty percent or eighty percent?" Yoh asked Anna while Spirit of Fire charged towards them.

"Sixty five percent, now move!" Anna replied as they dodged an attack.

"Okay!" Yoh rushed in front of Spirit of Fire and reappeared behind him. Spirit of Fire turned around, but it was already too late. "Celestial Slash!" Spirit of Fire fell down and tried to stand up, but he found out that Anna's body is starting to lose energy. "What do I do now?" Yoh asked.

"Just leave it to me" Anna said. Yoh's body moved along with Anna her movements. Yoh raised the beads and chanted a spell; all the spirits on the field started disappearing, starting with Zenki and Kouki. The rest of the gang finished the last remaining skeletons on the field.

Hao's smile was rubbed of his face as he looked at the spirits he made Spirit of Fire summon awhile ago were disappearing. "Useless henchmen…Spirit of Fire, get out of her body and return to me!" Faust I left Hao and as soon as he did, got sent back to where he came from, along with the skeletons that were summoned. Spirit of Fire crawled out of her body and returned to Hao's side, Anna's body fell limp and lifeless on the ground. Now the only remaining opponent was Hao and all the elemental spirits. "Spirit of Wind, spirit ball mode, Hyo Gattai!"

"You three never fail to impress me…" Hao said talking to Yoh, Anna, and Amidamaru in particular. "…but I am more powerful than before, so I won't be defeated!"

Spirit of Fire blew fire out of its mouth, the hard rain immediately blew out the fire, but it created a thick fog due to the steam. Everyone stood their ground and looked around cautiously because Hao had disappeared from sight. He suddenly reappeared behind Chocolove who managed to dodge the attack.

"The fog's too thick!" Horohoro said as he looked around, he was the next victim of Hao's attack. Horohoro was able to block, but the impact of the attack caused him to lose his balance for a while.

"I have an idea!" Lyserg said. "Let's use our giant oversoul so that we can fight above the steam!"

Everybody nodded in agreement and used their giant oversoul to tower over the fog. "Now to get rid of the fog!" Horohoro ordered Kororo to blow away the fog from the bottom. When the fog cleared, the ground was covered with tiny ice droplets, but it still continued to rain. Hao was nowhere in sight and the atmosphere of suspense rose.

Hao suddenly jumped from the shadows and punched the ground, causing an earthquake thanks to the Spirit of Earth which was in one of his gloves. The ground shook violently, so everyone had to float up, all except Yoh and the rest of the gang who were on the ground.

"Yoh, you have to use the Nidanbaiki!" Anna instructed him. "You're running low on Furyoku and you need a lot just to use the Nidanbaiki, so I'll leave and return to my body so as not to use up too much of your Furyoku and you do the rest."

"Are you gonna be alright?" Yoh asked as Anna left Yoh's body. She nodded and floated towards her body and entered it. For the first few seconds, the body remained limp and lifeless, but after awhile, Anna was able to open her eyes.

"I'm glad you're going to be alright Anna; now its time to defeat Hao." Yoh pulled out his short red sword and Amidamaru left the sheath. Ryu ordered Tokageroh out of Harusame and tossed it to Yoh.

"Amidamaru! Oversoul in to Harusame!" Yoh put Amidamaru in the Harusame then combined it with his red sword to form the Nidanbaiki, which took form of a long sword.

"Bring it on…" Hao said as Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, Chocolve, and Silva attacked him, but Hao blocked and dodged all the attacks with ease, for all the elemental spirits are with him, he seemed invincible.

"Anna!" Jun, Tamao, Pirika, and Manta ran to her, she was still lying in the rain. "Anna, thank goodness you're back, are you alright?"

"I think so…" Anna tried to stand up, but she couldn't even lift her head. Spirit of Fire drained all her Furyoku and the fight with Yoh left her body weak. Tamao and Pirika helped her up and helped her walk to a safer spot in the area.

In the battle between Hao and the gang, Hao seemed to have an advantage; in fact, he seemed more powerful than their last battle in the desert. Lyserg, Chocolove, and Yoh tried to do a triple combo attack, but they wasted their Furyoku when Hao blocked it with ease. Binding Hao and the Spirit of Fire did very little to help them in their fight.

"You guys are starting to bore me again…" Hao raised his sword, with Spirit of Water in it and slashed towards the ground. "Waterfall Storm!" The wind and rain poured harder than before, now everyone really had a hard time fighting; and with that heavy rain, it won't be surprising if somebody will get sick the next day, if there will be a tomorrow for these guys. It felt like a thousand needles were pricking them, Hao unfortunately was protected thanks to the Spirit of Metal.

Hao raised his glove which contained the Spirit of Wood and called forth thick and thorny vines. The vines wrapped themselves on the base of the giant oversouls to stop their movement. Yoh avoided this by rocketing upwards using his sword. Just when Yoh was close to Hao, a giant boulder rose from the ground and shielded Hao. Yoh was able to avoid it by rocketing to his left, but the boulder followed him. He slashed the boulder in two and started landing on the ground, but the two boulders still followed him.

When Yoh landed on the ground, he immediately rolled aside so that the boulders will crash on the ground, breaking them into small pebbles.

"Impressive Yoh" Hao said to Yoh who was on the ground catching his breath. "I was really expecting a one on one with you, but you bought along these so called friends of yours."

"You mess with Yoh, then you mess with me!" Ren said as Bason tried to escape the vine's thorny bind.

"If you mess with any of us, then you get the whole package!" Chocolove said as Mic gnawed the vines that were wrapped around his feet. It was the old saying, mess with one, mess with all. It was a very common, yet very true for this group of friends.

"I know" Hao smiled at them. "But what I really want now is to fight now is Yoh." He evaded an attack attempted by Silva and flung him to the ground. "I have no time for you guys because you are useless to me."

Hao released all his spirits that were in oversoul. The five elemental spirits towered behind Hao and the spirit of Fire. "I'll let them play with you for awhile while I play with Yoh."

"Do you think we will let you push us around that easily?" Horohoro and everyone else broke free from the thorny vines.

"We'll find out soon…" Hao replied with little interest. "In the mean time Yoh, let's finish what we started awhile ago."

"Sounds fine with me!" Yoh attacked without warning and tried to hit from behind, but Hao sensed this and was ready for a counter attack. Just when Hao was about to hit him, a giant chain grabbed Spirit of Fire's two hands. It was from Lyserg's oversoul, Hao quickly pulled on the chains and tossed Lyserg and Morphine in the air, leaving Spirit of Wood to deal with the rest.

Yoh was able to hit Spirit of Fire's back, but it only did a little damage. Yoh landed on the ground and shot up to attack Hao. Just when Hao was about to hit Yoh back down on the ground, Spirit of Fire was suddenly being engulfed in ice. He broke free and moved aside to avoid Yoh's attack. He moved aside and dodged an attack that came from Ren and Bason.

"When I said a fight between the two of us Yoh, I didn't say you were allowed handicaps" Hao was referring to the rest of the gang, who, despite the opponents they were fighting right now, had the time and chance to assist Yoh in fighting Hao. "Looks like we're going to have to fight somewhere else."

Hao avoided another attack which came from Faust this time. Spirit of Fire and Hao flew past his opponents and landed in the spot where Tamao and Pirika were.

"Hao!" they both shouted. Pai Long tried to defend them, but he was pushed aside as if he was a doll. Tamao used her oversoul to stop Hao, but like Pai Long, she was pushed aside. Hao easily defeated all those who were beside Anna.

"Hello again Anna" He said as he smiled down at the itako. Anna wanted to slap him in the face, run away, or do something, but she didn't have any strength remaining. Hao grabbed Anna and jumped back on Spirit of Fire's hand.

"LET HER GO HAO!" Yoh was now charging madly at Hao's direction.

"Control your temper will ya?" Hao dodged the attack and sent Yoh crashing to a tree. "If you want to save her, follow me, and go alone." With that, Spirit of Fire flew away with Hao and Anna.

Yoh woke up and saw Anna failing to release herself from Hao's grip as her body was held tightly in his left arm. "ANNA!" Hao and Spirit of Fire flew further and further away.

"Yoh!" Silva called out. "I'm lending you Silver Wing so that you can catch up with Hao!" Silva's eagle spirit flew towards Yoh and lifted him from the ground. "You go after Hao, we'll catch up when we're done with the elemental spirits."

"Thanks Silva! Good luck guys!" Yoh flew away and chased after Hao.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Were almost at the end! I'm so happy! My first finished fic in SK! I was watching SK, and it just finished last Friday, how I wish I could watch it again! Anyway, just wait a little longer and I'll it'll be finish before you guys know it! Read and review!


	11. Shaman Showdown: Final Oversoul

I updated as soon as I could so that we can finally finish this story, but do note that this isn't the last chapter. I did some major changes in the first few chapters. I removed all the American dubbed names, attacks, and techniques. I also removed their OOCness, so everyone should probably be normal.

ooooo

Chapter 11: Shaman Showdown: Final Oversoul

Yoh and Silver Wing landed in the area where they were at. They were at near the largest lake of Funbari, the park they were in was a little smaller than their previous battle area, but it was wide enough to fight in.

"I'm glad you made it Yoh…" Yoh looked around to find none other than Hao. He saw Anna being held tightly in one of the hands of Spirit of Fire. "Don't you think it's better with just the two of us here, no rain, no wind, no allies."

"When Ren, Horohoro, and the others are done fighting the elemental spirits, they'll come here and we'll finish you off!" Yoh said as he and Amidamaru formed their giant sword. "HALO BLADE!" Yoh slashed forward as Hao intercepted the attack with Spirit of Fire's flame.

* * *

"Aahhh!" Ren was just blown back by the Spirit of Wind. He made Bason stand back up and they attack mercilessly.

"Ice Breath!" Horohoro ordered Kororo to freeze the Spirit of Water. They were successful at first, but Spirit of Water just broke out of the glacier it was in, shattering the ice façade into a million tiny glaciers which aimed at Horohoro.

Chocolove and Mic had no luck either as they tried to slash Spirit of Wood with the help of Ryu. It kept on using thorny and thick vines to wrap itself around the giant Mic's foot and Tokageroh's tires.

Faust, Eliza, and Lyserg were fighting with Spirit of Metal. Silva and the rest of Yoh's friends fought Spirit of Earth. None of them seemed to be showing signs of victory.

"This isn't working guys…" Lyserg said as his giant oversoul was hit by Spirit of Metal. "If we fight them individually, our strength goes down slightly below their strength."

"So if we fight one Spirit at a time together, then we just might beat them in time" Faust said as he made Eliza hold Spirit of Metal still.

"Let's start with Spirit of Wind!" Horohoro and the others left their opponent and charged towards Spirit of Wind.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yoh was sent flying in the air because of Hao's attack. He landed saftely on the ground and took a minute to catch his breath as he fell to his knees.

"You're weak without you're so called friends Yoh" Hao said as he made Spirit of Fire walk towards Yoh. "You are dependent on the strength of others and I find it pathetic that you can't fight on your own." Spirit of Fire tightened his grip on Anna, making her wince in pain. "If you want to save her, you can either give in to me or defeat me."

"I think I'll choose the second choice!" Yoh said as he tried to slash Spirit of Fire's leg. He was successful, but to Spirit of Fire, it was nothing more than a simple paper cut. Spirit of Fire kicked Yoh away as if he were irrelevant. Despite being beaten and tossed on the ground, Yoh managed to stand up and fight back.

"Just because someone is dependent or independent, that doesn't mean they are weak" Yoh managed to hit Spirit of Fire a few times. "You draw strength from yourself and only yourself. My friends and I also draw strength from ourselves and only ourselves, we just combine our individual efforts to make a bigger mass of strength."

"Like I care…" Hao jumped up and kicked Yoh back down on the ground. "Friendship messes with your emotions and emotions mess with your power!"

"Wrong Hao!" Yoh jumped up and did a Halo Blade attack at Hao, which was intercepted by Hao's own attack. "Your emotions strengthen you because you are driven to do something you have to achieve. All humans that exist have emotions whether they are positive or negative. Even the most heartless person that you know has emotions."

Hao just attacked Yoh, ignoring what he said earlier. He landed behind Yoh and stood to face Hao. Hao jumped back a short distance with a fireball in his hand, he shot several of these at Yoh, who were able to dodge and block a few of them.

* * *

In the other side of Funbari…

"This doesn't look good…" Ryu said as he and the others looked up at their opponent. They were able to beat Spirit of Wind, water, and earth, but just when they were about to finish Spirit of Metal, the three spirits that they defeated awhile ago came back to life. The five Spirits combined to form one single spirit; Water took form of the head while metal took form of the upper body. Wood took form of the legs, wind took form of the arms, and Earth took form of a giant axe.

"What do we do now?" Lyserg asked while catching his breath.

"Simple, we fight them and defeat them" Ren answered as he stood up. "Then we'll catch up with Yoh and beat Hao!"

"Then we'll go home for a nice dinner!" Horohoro said as they gave it their all in this battle, hopefully, one that they will win. "Looks like you'll have to wait for us a little longer, Yoh."

* * *

Hao clashed his sword with Yoh's giant sword and pushed him back. "I have no time to play with you any more Yoh…I think it's time we finish this."

Spirit of Fire suddenly grabbed Yoh with its free hand and brought him to Hao. "You lose little brother…" Spirit of Fire's hand started heating up and in seconds stated burning Yoh slowly.

"YOH!" Anna couldn't do anything but watch Yoh yell in pain as he is slowly burned by Spirit of Fire.

"See how powerful I am Anna?" Hao said. "I'm giving you one last chance, join me and you'll have an easy life."

"I'll never join you Hao!" Anna tried to get free from Spirit of Fire's grasp, but she still didn't have any energy left, she was drained.

"Very well" Hao said, and with a snap of his fingers, Spirit of Fire started burning Anna too. "Then you shall die together with your fiancée. Anyone who opposes me shall perish."

"I don't think so!" A voice called out, entering afterwards was a strong rain which was enough to put out the fire burning Yoh and Anna. It was Horohoro and the rest of the gang. "Have you met our new friends?"

Hao couldn't believe his eyes, for the elemental spirits that he used to control were being used by Yoh's friends. Pirika and Horohoro and were standing on the shoulder of Spirit of Water and his snowboard had Kororo in it.

"Did you think you can actually beat us with your ex-henchmen?" Ren had Bason in his sword and Jun was with Pai Long, both were standing on the shoulder of the Spirit of Wind.

"Looks like you're all alone again Hao!" Chocolove and Lyserg were standing on Spirit of Earth. Silva, Faust, and Eliza were on Spirit of Wood, while Ryu, Tamao, and Manta were on Spirit of Metal.

"How did you guys?" Hao was speechless at the moment. He remembered that if an elemental spirit is defeated, then the one who defeated it will be its master for as long as they want. In this case, since the elemental spirits combined, that means that all of Yoh's friends are their masters. "I don't care how many you guys are, I can fight alone and I will defeat all those who rebel against me!"

Hao was starting to get angry, he wasn't going to let them win no matter what. The hand that spirit of Fire was using to hold Yoh was cut of by Ryu and Chocolove; Yoh landed on the ground safely. Now they were trying to slash the hand that Spirit of Fire was using to hold Anna. The free hand and Hao just blocked all attempted attacks.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hao was already ordering Spirit of Fire to burn each and every one of his opponents, but he was outnumbered. "You are all making me fume, so it looks like I have to use my full power!" Hao put his hand on Spirit of Fire, who grew larger and more powerful. "Now you shall get what you deserve. Ring Meteor Inferno!" Thousands of flaming meteors fell and plummeted towards the shamans who were unable to evade the attacks.

"Let's go guys, we won't let a few meteors stop us!" Yoh said as a thousand more meteors fell from the sky. "Okay…it's not a few meteors…but we'll still beat him!"

"I find you guys very persistent, especially you Yoh!" Hao said. As he floated above the lake so that he can get a clear shot of Yoh. "Hellfire shot!" Blue fire balls started shooting towards Yoh. He stopped running at the edge of the lake and evaded all of Hao's attacks. He managed to fire a Celestial Slash to intercept the blue fireballs and hit Spirit of Fire. It growled as he received the shot and accidentally opened his closed fist.

"ANNA!" Yoh watched Anna fall towards the water and sink. Before he jumped in the water, a blazing fire went between him and the lake.

"Let's see you save her now Yoh!" Hao used his technique, "Ring of Fire!" to make Yoh fall back. The attack was stopped by Spirit of Water, Kororo, and Spirit of Wind."

"Go Yoh!" Horohoro signaled him. He nodded and jumped into the water.

He saw downwards as fast as he could to save Anna. He finally saw a clear image of her trying to move.

'I don't have enough energy to swim to the surface…' Anna said, her vision slowly blurring. She saw Yoh swimming downwards to her, but by the time she could get a clear image of him, she ran out of air and closed her eyes.

Yoh's eyes widened and he saw even faster. He was able to reach Anna, so he tried to swim up. He realized that he won't make it because he was running out of air as well. He had an idea, he used his giant sword to shoot up to the surface.

Yoh landed beside the Spirit of Metal and fell down on the ground, both he and Anna were coughing out the water that came into their lungs.

"Are you guys alright?" Jun asked.

"Yes, we're fine…" Yoh coughed, still not letting Anna go. "How about you Anna?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" she said while taking in some air. Tamao and Pirika ordered Spirit of Metal to take Anna from the ground.

Yoh smiled, knowing for sure that Anna was in safe hands. He ran towards Hao, avoiding the attacks that he made.

Yoh raised his sword and started focusing his Furyoku on it. Yoh's friends gave up all their Furyoku and transferred them into Yoh's Nidanbaiki. He was getting all the strength and Furyoku he needed to defeat Hao. The elemental spirits started fading away slowly as they entered the Nidanbaiki. Yoh already had a great amount of Furyoku that could match Hao's Furyoku.

All the power and Furyoku he received enabled Amidamaru and Yoh to transform in to their next level of Oversoul. A bright light started shinning and it engulfed Yoh like a cocoon. In a few short moments, the light started fading and Yoh emerged out of it.

"What the…?" Hao and everyone else looked in amazement at Yoh. A bright blue light that was surrounding Yoh took shape of an armor. The bright armor had two sets of wings at the back; one pair took form of dragon shaped wings while another pair took shape of an angel's wings; the back also consisted of two tail both resembling Harusame. Yoh held one Nidanbaiki at each hand and his chest was covered with a cross chest armor. The only part that wasn't covered in armor was his head, his left arm, and his right leg.

"That's the most powerful oversoul that a shaman can form!" Silva exclaimed.

"It's called Spirit of the Light Armor" Anna said weakly as Pirika made her lean back on the neck of Spirit of Metal. "It is a combination of both Hyo Gattai and oversoul. The second shaman king is the first one to use this technique; and now Yoh is the second one to use it."

Yoh lunged forward Hao and locked swords with him. His great power forced Hao to be pushed back. Hao angrily attacked Yoh back, who was standing calmly in front of him.

Yoh raised his two Nidanbaikis and combined both of them to form one giant sword. He waited for Hao to attack him, then he would strike. When Hao was close enough, he jumped up towards him and gave all his energy into this one final attack. "Spirit Blade Cross Wing Slash!"

A white light in form of a phoenix flew towards Hao and Spirit of Fire to engulf them in light. "I…I…" Hao was speechless, for he was defeated by Yoh for the third time. He smiled at Yoh, Anna, and his friends. "I guess I will never defeat the Shaman King in this life time. His friends, his Furyoku, his fiancée, his main spirit, and his willpower gives him overwhelming power, something that even darkness cannot silence. I shall wait for another five hundred years for the next Shaman tournament, and I'll see whether the next Shaman King is worthy of his/her throne and title or not. Goodbye then, Yoh Asakura…"

The white light completely engulfed Hao and Spirit of Fire; the five remaining elemental spirits flew out of the Spirit of The Light Armor and in to the white light. The strange white light engulfed all the Spirits and Hao, and in a few moments, disappeared.

Hao was nowhere in sight and so were the five elemental spirits. The armor that Yoh was wearing disappeared and Amidamaru was already out of Harusame. Everyone was on the ground of the park, silent and drained; they were all okay, it was over, and most of all, Anna was going to be just fine.

Yoh looked at the clock in the park which read 1:00 am. He smiled and dropped to the ground and fell fast asleep.

ooooo

Phew, I'm glad that things done. The Spirit of The Light Armor is my idea, and I'm so proud of it! Be ready for the next chapter guys, the grand finale.

Now the only enemy that's left in this fic is…the question: When will shadow-voltaic upload the final chapter? Stay tuned guys! Review and review pls. If you want to point out final corrections in the story, please do so. If you have any final suggestions, then don't hesitate to tell me about it.


	12. Epilogue

The final chapter is up! Can you actually believe it? It's hard to believe, even for me, but it's true, it's oh so true and I'm going to jump for joy! Finally, I was able to finish my very first Shaman King fic!

ooooo

Epilogue

Anna slowly opened her eyes only to feel a pounding head ache. Who was to blame for her headache? It was none other than Yoh; the one who gave her a headbutt the other day. 'By the way, where is he?' she thought to herself. Anna tried to sit up, but her vision blurred for awhile and her headache got worse. At least she regained a little bit of her energy. She looked around and saw that she was in her own room; it was already 6:00 pm.

"Ms. Anna!" Tamao happily entered the room and kneeled beside her futon. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine Tamao…" Anna looked outside her window; it was already sunset. "I overslept didn't I?"

"You're right." Tamao answered. "Everyone in the house is still asleep. The only ones who are awake are me, Jun, Pirika, and Manta. Lyserg and Silva already left, but they told me to tell you guys goodbye and have a nice day."

"I see…" Anna replied.

"Well…you better get some rest, you still need to regain your energy" Tamao said as he left the room to check on the others. Anna tried to stand up, then she walked towards Yoh's room.

She opened the door to find Yoh fast asleep on the futon. He used up a lot of Furyoku yesterday and defeated Hao, he deserved a well earned sleep; but by Monday, she'll start training him again.

Anna sat beside Yoh's futon and started at the sleeping figure that was sprawled out all over the futon, yet he looked peaceful and innocent.

"Yoh…" she looked at him and removed a strand of hair from his face. "Thanks again for saving me from Hao. If you weren't there, I probably would have been dead. Thanks so much Yoh."

"No problem Anna…" Yoh said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Just glad you're safe Anna."

"Yes…" Anna smiled warmly at him, Yoh just looked at her and smiled back goofily. "So what ever happened to Hao?"

Yoh sat up, scratched his head and thought hard, but all the thinking made his headache even worse. "I dunno, but I get the feeling we won't be seeing him anymore."

"I'm glad" she said looking outside at the orange sky. "I never ever want to go through that experience ever again."

"Hehehe, me neither…" Yoh laughed softly. "I'm sorry I made you go through all that trouble, I…"

"Zip it Yoh…" Anna said sternly. "It's not your fault so don't be sorry."

He smiled softly and pulled Anna beside him on the futon. "What are you doing Yoh?" he felt Yoh pull her in his arms.

"You're still low on energy, you still need to rest" Yoh said as he smiled.

"Yes, I will get some rest" Anna tried getting loose, but he was too strong even when he's low on energy. "…in my room Yoh!"

"You'll get tired walking to your room Anna" Yoh laughed as he pulled her into a warm hug. "Why don't you stay here instead?"

Anna gave up. "Alright, I'll stay…just don't be noisy while you're sleeping."

"Request granted" Yoh said happily. "Anna…"

"What is it Yoh?"

"I love you very much" Yoh saw Anna trying to hide the blush from her face, he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Anna smiled as Yoh retreated his face from hers. "I love you too…and that will never change. Now go to sleep, I'm getting tired."

"Of course, Anna…" Yoh slowly closed his eyes and smiled. Anna adjusted herself in the bed and fell asleep too.

They took the long and peaceful rest that they deserved and earned after the days they spent battling Hao. There were no more worries and troubles they had to face, for everything was okay, just like what Yoh would say every time. From now on, he and his friends were going to live their lives as normal people; having fun, overcoming impediments, improving oneself, growing up, chasing after one's desire and dream, and living a happy life with the one you love the most.

"Good night Anna…I love you forev…no…not forever…always…I'll love you always."

ooooo

Okay, whoever thinks it's kinda cheesy raise your hands. But if you like fluff, raise your hands too!

Guys, we finally made it! Hurrah! Yey! I am so glad and happy that I was able to finish my fic! I think I'm going to cry in joy, or not…but I will jump and scream in joy! Oh yes, party, party, party! I'm glad you guys have read the fic up to the very end. Even if there were a few times that I didn't update, I still made sure that I'll finish the story because my goal is to finish all the fics that I started!

Please review guys, it means a lot to me. I want to thanks all the reviewers who supported Spirit Unity and reviewed them. I hope that all the readers out there who read this fic enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I hope you guys will support my other SK fics such as Photo Album. I have more fics in mind, so tune in for updates on both my old and new stories.

Once again, thank you for reading shadow-voltaic's "Spirit Unity!" See ya soon!


End file.
